Sakura Taisen Kyougi Book two Ikazuchigumi
by Benji Himura
Summary: Sequel to Sakura Taisen Kyougi. Now leader of a brand new team to face the darkness how the player will adapt to the leadership and his team mates?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game. All the characters on this fic taking out the characters of the Sakura Taisen world belong to me and are based on my friends, family, classmates and teachers. Some of them where romanticized or changed by request of the person who the character is based on. Some characters are imaginary but still based on someone that I know. Unless you have my authorization you can't use any of them.

Observation: During a song (text inside) is the back voice.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Prologue

"Okay mind in answering me this, why with the original hanagumi you need a new group?" Benji asks in a serious tone.

Reni knew that sooner or later he would ask that. "Because I am the sole survivor of the original Hanagumi." She answers in a somber tone. Benji chokes with his drink. "You mean that everyone is dead?" Benji asks surprised after wiping his lips. "I survived barely. And I still carry a token of that day." Reni says taking out her right hand glove.

Her right hand is shinning silver, she moves her fingers and Benji can see the joints moving. "I lost all my friends and my right arm. We were able to replace it for a cybernetic arm." She says inwardly happy because Sasha went to the toilet. "That is why we need desperately a new team."

Benji holds her mechanic hand. "I am on it now." Benji says. Reni nods a bit embarrassed over the gesture. Most of people show repulse over her arm or a sick curiosity to dismantle it. She holds his hand and shakes it. "Welcome to the Ikazuchigumi Benji." Reni says in a solemn tone. "Leader of the team, Captain Benji Himura."

"At your service General Milchstrasse." Benji says in the same tone. Outside a major storm is falling on the city and lightning and a thunder fills the air. As if the duo sealed a pact with the night.

September twenty third 20XX São Paulo capital

Benji, Reni and Sasha are in a private jet in an airport. Benji's bike is safely loaded on the cargo compartment and they are taking off. After getting in cruise height and velocity they undo the belts. Sasha is watching TV from the jet seat. Benji is reading a book while Reni uploads all the information of his com link and memory card to her personal laptop.

While the information is transferred she clutches on a large blue stone on a collar. She can't help on smiling at the memory of how it was done.

Two hours earlier

Benji kicks Reni out of his room, literally speaking. Reni is rubbing her sore end regretting on daring Benji on showing to her his skills with resin. He took the challenge but kicked her out of the room to work after she gave him her sole picture of her with Iris that she carried around.

She paces out of the room nervously, she wonders why she is feeling so anxious. Because the picture or the way that Benji looked. "I am acting like a teenager waiting to be picked up before her first date." Reni mutters. "For God sake act as old as you is Reni. You have 38 years old. You are a mature woman. Not a teenager. I am too old to be blushing."

She adds feeling her cheeks heating up. One and a half hour later Benji leaves the room. And toss something to Reni. She grabs it. She is now holding a five centimeters long, three centimeters wide and one centimeter thick blue stone. It is being held by a silver hook that is connected to a thin silver chain with circular links.

"Well what you think?" Benji asks. "It is beautiful. It looks like a sapphire, you even angled the edges to seem that was lapidated. But where is my picture?" she says. Benji sighs and picks the stone. And open it lightly pressing one side of it. "Inside the stone." Benji says handing it to her.

Reni sighs relieved seeing the picture intact cased in a transparent resin case and embedded on the blue resin. She sees a small lock and hinges carefully hidden on the resin. She closes it. "It is a beautiful piece." Reni says with an honest voice. Benji picks it and walks behind her and puts it on her.

"The chain is a bit too long. Let me adjust it." Benji says cutting the chain and quickly repositioned the lock. And then he puts it again. "Thank you." Reni says. "My pleasure." Benji replies. "Are you flirting with your superior?" Reni asks teasing. "What?" Benji asks surprised. "Men usually give jewels to women when they are interested on them." Reni replies.

"That isn't a jewel." Benji says. "It looks like one right Sasha?" Reni asks to the teen, who nods agreeing. Reni continues teasing him until she begins to laugh with his excuses.

Present time

Reni sips some soda. Looking at the picture. "Look against the light." She recalls Benji words before they left to the airport. She looks against the light and the dark blue transparent resin lets the light pass with a beautiful effect. Closed the locked seems like a large sapphire. With the picture inside keeping the core of the stone dark while the light peered by the edges as a real jewel would do.

With a soft chime the upload ends and she begins to run a program to analyze Benji movements in combat. Not only a communication device the com link acts like a black box of the player movements when the player is wearing it. The program is ignoring repetitive moments or similar movements used in combat. As running or shooting.

While the program does its work Reni looks around the plane, Sasha is still looking at the TV and Benji is reading. Curious Reni gets up and walks to him. "What you are reading?" she asks in front of Benji. He closes the book keeping his index finger marking the page that he is and shows her the front cover.

"Art of war?" Reni asks. "I thought that you already knew that." Benji stretched a bit. "Well I have read it once few years ago. But I saw it on a bookstore on the airport and decided to buy this version that is more complete that the one that I have read. Besides I am not much on the mood for novels or romances." Benji replies. "Well that explains why you lasted that long. "Sun Tzu was great strategist and his teachings are eternal." Reni says. Benji nods agreeing.

She returns to her seat when her laptop beeps the end of the running program. She watches the simulation of the combats based on the camera of the headset combined with the com link data and an occasional security camera hacked from a combat site. She sips a cold soda and looks with mild surprise at the motions of the 3-D animated Benji on the screen.

With a larger amount of surprise Reni looks when Benji there begins to attack with many different weapons. Looking on the time table of the program there wasn't a combat on that time. And since the animation don't show hits being taken Reni understand that what he is doing is training.

The program is inserting weapons based on the scan of his own weapons making sure that the motions suit the weapon. When Benji appears holding a spear that Reni doesn't saw on his belongings she is surprised because the program placed one there based on its own data base. After it Benji animated moves and the date too and Reni sees Benji fighting Vittoria.

The computer shows statistics over the damage acquired on the combat. The program also adjusted the statistics computing the data of his equipment. Still Reni was impressed with the beating that Benji took. Not to mention the cruel torture over the lynx. Reni heard many things over that killer. And she was on the top of the chain. Not the higher but close.

"And Benji defeated an assassin of such caliber." She mutters impressed with her underling. She is aware that she hitted the jackpot with him. Of course what most shocked her was the data of the club fight and of the hotel. Specially the last battle on the hotel room with out the memory card.

As she digests the information they arrive in Vitória. Three hours passed since noon. Benji leaves the refrigerated jet and stretches under the hot Brazilian winter sun. Reni gasps with the heat as well Sasha. None of the duo used to that kind of heat. Picking a cab on the exit of the airport the trio is driven to the second best hotel in Vitória since Benji blasted the first. Reni is sited on the front seat and Sasha is besides Benji. Who is resting his chin over his palm looking at the distance by the window.

The driver tries to make a chat but Benji asked him to take them to the hotel and explained that the ladies don't speak Portuguese. Reni looks at Benji noticing how depressed he looked when passing by a club on the Reta da Penha. (What is wrong?) Reni asks in Italian. (Nothing.) Benji replies clearly wanting to avoid the subject. Not wanting to scare him away Reni just let it slide.

Half hour later Reni and Sasha are registered on the hotel and on a room. "What you will do now?" Reni asks because Benji hasn't registered with them. "I have things to do today." Benji replies. "You can leave your bags here if you want to." Reni says. Benji nods and places his large bag on a corner. His smaller bag pack is on his back. Reni hands him a cell phone.

"There has my own phone number. If you need just call me." Reni says. Benji nods to her. "I will see what I will do." He says back to her. "Mind if I tag along? I might as well take a walk to exercise." Reni asks. "I don't mind. But I will be walking a lot." Benji answer. Reni nods and enters on her bedroom. Ten minutes later she walks out wearing black trousers, a white long sleeved button up shirt and gloves. Sasha decides to stay and rest. She was still recovering from everything.

The older duo leaves. And after a short ten minutes walk to a bus stop Reni is sweating a lot. Gladly taking a bandana that Benji offered and tying it over her hair and forehead helping her to cool off. "Is always this hot on the summer?" she asks to him while waiting under a shade.

"We are in the winter." Benji answers. "It gets hotter in the summer." Reni squeals with surprise. She doesn't even want to imagine how hot it would be in the summer. She rolls up her sleeves and takes out her gloves. Benji notices that her right arm is covered with skin. "You said that you got a cyber arm." Benji says to her. "I have. I placed a fake skin over it." Reni replies pulling a small spray can from her trouser pocket. "Last two hours only. After that it evaporates. I usually don't use because dampens the feelings of the arm."

Benji nods understanding. "Is helping to cool off?" Benji asks. "Yes." Reni replies relieved with it. They get in a bus and with his ticked card Benji pays the fee for the two of them. The bus is half filled. Reni seats on an empty chair and Benji stands near her. Reni takes the time to see the cityscape. By the route of the bus they pass by a large beach.

Unlike her idea there weren't hundred of people on the beach tanning and having fun as people think that would be in a tropical seashore city. But she recalls that the idea was a stereotype. She can tell that on weekends or holidays when the sun is hot the beaches must get full of people. But most of the times everyone works as in any other part of the world.

"A pretty sight." Reni thinks seeing the beach. If wasn't by her arm, her almost albino white skin and the fact that she was on duty she would most likely enjoy one day or two on the beach. "Maybe even getting a tan." She thinks seeing few people running on the beach as exercise.

After two more stops Benji sign to stop on the next and Reni gets up to leave with him. While they walk up a street Reni wonders how Benji can endure the heat under a white lab coat. With a heavy back pack on his back, gloves and the long hair. Not mentioning that she hasn't began to broke a sweat. While she soaked her bandana and shirt. Even the reasonably strong breeze doesn't her to get reasonably cool.

Benji knocks in a house door. By the footages that she got she recognizes as one of Benji's hideouts. Carla opens the door. She looks at Benji eyes. "You are done?" she asks in Portuguese. "Yes. He is dead." Benji replies. Reni is surprised she learned a bit of Portuguese after founding about Benji. They haven't traded a greeting or pleasantries. Straight down to the point.

"How well killed?" Carla asks. "With his head blasted off by a custom made amalgam explosive bullet." Benji answers. Carla nods and motion to them to get in. Reni holds back a sigh of pleasure when entering on the house cold with the working air conditioner. Carla told them to sit while she fetches some refreshments. Something that Reni cheered deep inside her mind.

When Carla returns handing to them cold drinks Reni stays in silence listening to the talk and savoring the small pleasures that she took for granted, as air conditioners and a cold drink when feeling hot. Carla explains to Benji the details of the funeral. Reni just understands few words. Not enough to make up the entire conversation. When done they leave.

Reni sighs with displeasure when feeling the hot breath of air from the street. "I need one week here to wrap up all my business." Benji says to Reni while they walk down the street. Sensing that wasn't a request but a demand Reni agrees. She still needs time to finish the arrangements of Benji's documents, as passport, Japanese citizenship, license to carry and possess weapons and his military rank of captain. The last three are easily arranged since they are directed involved in Japan. Where her authority is only bellow the emperor, the supreme military council and the elders council. Something as small as ranking and arming Benji is something easy.

But getting him a passport and a lifetime visa to Japan in Brazil is trickier. But thanks to Benji Japanese bloodline that is easily solved. She is aware that Benji's taming process is far from complete and if she doesn't give in on certain maters that are important to him she will lose him. Until he is used to her and his new position she is walking on thin ice.

She pants a bit under the heat. "Hotter than a hot summer day in Japan." She mutters. Benji drapes his lab coat over her shoulders and Reni felt oddly refreshed. "Well I know that I will suffer with the cold there." Benji says to her. Reni feels the light synthetic fiber of his lab coat cooling her. The white fabric reflecting the light and the heat leaving her on a cooler state.

"Now I understand why you used it." Reni says thankful. "Thanks for borrowing me this." Benji smiles. "You are welcome." Benji replies. Reni can't help wondering how odd he is. In a moment he tells her that he needs a week on his hometown in a tone that made sure that it wasn't negotiable and then he acts as a gentleman and lends her his jacket, when noticing that she wasn't getting used to the heat and replied to her thank you with a casual but gentle tone.

"I am sure that he will get on they good sides." She thinks looking at the wide back of his underling while he leads the way to his next stop. They get in a garage. She sees Benji discussing a bit with a young man. "I know that. She is on the airport. She needs few repairs and a new paining. I kind of went to rough on her." Benji says to Raphael.

"I heard about it." He replies. "I will get it. By the end of the week it will be done that if is only minor repairs and the paint job." Benji nods. "I will send you the details later." Benji says handing him a voucher for the airport and some money to the repairs. Then he leaves, Reni follows.

They take another bus, the third one since they began Benji's errands. They pass by the club and few stops after it they leave. On a drug store Benji buys a six hundred milliliters bottle of soda to Reni who eagerly accepts drinking it slowly by a straw. They walk up a hill and Reni removes the bandana that became uncomfortably soaked and pockets it on Benji's coat.

She notices with some satisfaction that Benji is also sweating now. Reaching a building gate on the top of the hill Benji greets the door keeper that has a bit of a hard time recognizing the long brown haired young man. But recognition shows on his face when Benji talks to him a bit. He buzzes open the gate letting them enter on the building grounds.

Hearing a warning about trash collecting from the floors Benji and Reni moves to the lobby that is on higher grounds, instead of using the entrance of the garage. Reni continues to suck the soda to refresh her hot and beginning to dehydrate body.

Benji stops when seeing a group of people leaving the lobby. He recognizes them. After all is his direct family. Mother, grandparents of the mother's side and one of his aunts. Ringo, Lisa, Rosetta and Maria are there too. Surprised seeing the young man there they stop on they tracks.

Ringo reacts first and dashes to him. She draws her pistol and holds it by the barrel and slams the handle on Benji. Benji blocks the attack holding the handle with his left hand. Reni takes few steps back still drinking her soda now mildly amused. Lisa joins Ringo and tries to punch Benji who leaps back. Finishing the combo Maria enters tailed by Rosetta.

Benji stays in silence while the four girls try to beat him up. But after eighteen days being hunt and gaining new skills Benji is a hard target for the girls. And after two minutes Benji ties up the girls as if they were bullocks.

Reni decides to ask where he kept the leather bangs later. The girls squirm trying to break the thin but very strong leather stripes. Benji's mother walks to him rolling up her right sleeve and she packs a powerful punch on him. Reni is surprised by the fact that Benji haven't dodged or blocked the hit. She knows that he could do it.

"You have lots of explaining to do!" she says harshly. "I know that mom." Benji replies. Reni raises an eyebrow understanding. Even being a good fighter and a superb assassin Benji still doesn't raise his hand against his mother. "First explain who is her." She continues pointing to Reni who is slurping the final drops of her soda. Reni stops and puts the now empty bottle on the coat pocket.

(Actually I am his employer and I am going to explain everything that happened.) Reni says in English. Benji's mother stares at her. (But mind if we do it in a cooler place. Or at least on a shade?) Reni asks. (We will be waiting on the apartment.) Benji's mother says. Before entering with her parents on the building. Benji moves to untie the girls. Seeing as futile to fight him they just follow. Rosetta looks curious to Reni.

On an elevator moving to the sixth floor Ringo stares at Benji clearly wanting to smack the man. But she decides not to risk anything on an elevator. Entering on the apartment Benji leads Reni to a large table on the living room where the rest of his family is. Benji's grandmother serves some iced tea to the German delight. And since the table is near of the window Reni is being directed hit by gusts and gusts of fresh wind.

(My mother's name is Kaori. My grandmother is Ana, my grandfather Hikoe.) Benji says to Reni. (The last name is of course Himura.) Everyone stares to Benji since he is speaking in German. (The blonde with a gun is Ringo Kuonji. The brunette is Lisa Houston. The older brown haired one is Maria Magalhães. And the shorter is Rosetta Bassant. All of them are family friends.) Benji adds continues to explaining and introducing everyone.

"Well to begin everything I am a General of the Japanese army." Reni says in English. By the reacting everyone understood her. "My name is Kazue Ikura." Benji eyebrow rises a bit while he tries to remember where he heard that name before. "The reason of the attacks against him was because he is my underling and was helping me on an investigation of a former officer who got insane and went rogue. He was kidnapping and killing innocent people. Feeling threatened by Himura's investigation he ordered him to be killed." Reni explains.

"Her Seiyuu!" Benji thinks recalling where he heard the name before. "As I send the reports for Sergeant Kuonji explaining the situation." Reni continues pulling an envelope from her pocket. "You can see here that Himura has your President license to carry and use weapons, to engage combat against criminals and freedom of action over any civil authorities." She hands to Ringo the envelope. She opens it. "It is authentic." The blonde says handing the letter to the others paling a bit.

"Benji is ranked as captain!" Lisa shouts surprised. "He was discharged by excess of contingent." Rosetta stares surprised at Benji who doesn't show surprise at the information. Reni gave him a minor briefing on the plane but haven't explained him everything. But he is faking well. "You mean that he is not a terrorist?" Kaori asks.

"Quite the opposite." Reni says. "Himura is the best man of an elite anti terrorist unit." Suspicious his mother looks at him. "When he got the training or met you?" Kaori asks. "How we met is classified information. And he got his training in secret during the past December." Reni answers with help of a certain information given by Benji. "One week of training is not enough." Kaori replies.

"It isn't the recommended. But was enough." Reni replies. They don't know with what they are more surprised. The story or the past events. But Ringo clinical eyes said that the letter is authentic so the story must be too. "He was ordered to operate in secret and not tell anyone about his foundings. Sadly there was an information leakage that is now eliminated, that compromised him."

Benji's family and friends are clearly happy on hearing that he isn't a criminal. Even Ringo who reported Reni's version of the events to her superiors before this meeting and was very suspicious accepts it gladly. Benji wouldn't face any charges.

Half hour later Reni excuses herself to the bathroom. She enters in there and takes out her shirt and Benji's coat. The synthetic skin of her shoulder is already vanished and it is quickly moving down her arm showing the metal bellow. Reni begins to apply the spray over the metal where it begins to form a new layer of skin. When she reaches her elbow, her hand and finger tips are clean metal only. She finishes to applying the spray on her arm and tests it a bit. "Nice and firm." She whispers.

She washes her hand after flushing the toilet and pocketing the can and leaves after drying her hands. On the living room the mood is light. With a light nod Benji excuses himself and Reni and they leave the apartment. Benji leaves behind the pack.

"At least all ran well." Reni says in German. Benji nods agreeing. "But you needed to use the name of the Seiyuu that does your voice?" Benji asks. "Actually it was me. Kazue Ikura is an alias. That I use when there is risks of people disbelieving me because my real name." Reni answers. Benji understand. His family might not know anyone named Reni Milchstrasse, but Rosetta knows since she also likes Sakura Taisen.

"Anyway what you will do now?" Reni asks. "Stay here for the night or you will be sleeping on the hotel?" Benji thinks a bit. "I guess that I will stay with them. Since I will be leaving in one week I will at least give them some nice moments before I leave." Benji answers. "I understand. Mind in calling a cab for me so I can return to the hotel?" Reni replies.

"I drive you there." Benji says. He returns to the apartment and leaves in two minutes. In few minutes Benji leaves the building driving Ringo's car with Reni on the shotgun. Reni is clearly happy inside the car because of the working air conditioner. "Sasha isn't joining the team." Reni says serious once she passed by the happy state over the coolness.

"I guessed that much." Benji replies making a small note of how natural is for them to speak in German and Japanese since them trade languages between those two a lot. "It's a kind of a pity. But she isn't a player in the sense of combat as you and most of the others were." Reni says. "Well specially comparing to you. I mean you are just natural."

"That is not something that I am happy on being natural." Benji replies stopping on a red light. Reni understands. "By the way you know your genealogy?" Reni asks. "Just what I heard from my family." Benji replies. "Why you are asking?"

"Curiosity." Reni replies. "By father Lebanese or Arab. I am not sure of that side. And Spanish. I don't know how much. But a great aunt of mine is a duchess. It seems that my great-grandfather father was a Bedouin. I heard that from my father. Seems that our family is the only with the last name on Brazil." Benji says. Reni nods hearing the information. "By mother Japanese. My great-grandfather family name was Katsura. But he adopted his wife family name so it wouldn't extinguish." "A usual procedure on Japan." Reni remarks his words.

"But I am not sure of how much we are related but my grandmother said to me that we are related to the Kougo Katsura. I heard that Katsura isn't a common name. Thought I am not sure" Benji continues. "I am not sure of which European country my grandmother family descends from, but I heard that somewhere on the line had a Brazilian Indian on the mix."

"Interesting. Even your bloodline is filled with warriors' people." Reni comments. "No wonder you are a natural, it is on your blood, deep in your genes." Reni says. Benji accelerates when the light turns green.

Benji leaves Reni on the hotel. "Sasha is going to leave tomorrow. If you want to join me to see her off you can come." Reni says before leaving. "I will. Call me with the details." Benji replies. She nods and leaves.

September twenty fourth 20XX Vitória

Benji and Reni are in Vitória airport. Sasha entered on a flight to Rio de Janeiro where she will get in a fight to Germany. The farewell was casual bordering the formal. After the German girl flight takes off the due leaves.

"She will be fine?" Benji asks. "Yes. Her card was destroyed. And her spirit energy hasn't developed. Since she doesn't want to train she has no reason to fear. No one can track her." Reni replies. They get on the parking lot where they enter on a rented car. Already informed about her plans Benji drives to a bank in order to exchange some money for Reni. Who was embarrassed on the previous hours for not having currency not even to buy an ice cream. Something that she really starved for under the heat. Benji did buy the ice cream that she wanted. Making the older woman blush, something that the younger man found amusing and is looking for more openings to do it again.

On the bank Benji speaks with the cashier who recognizes Benji. After all who would forget a man who traded twenty thousands dollars in one visit? Benji gets a VIP treatment. He suggests to Reni trade only one hundred dollars that would be more than enough money to daily expenses, since she would pay the hotel with her credit card.

"Unless you are like Sumire and want to rampage on a shopping frenzy it will be more than enough." Benji says to her. She gives to the cashier five hundreds dollars. This will give her a bit more than one thousand and five hundred reais. "I need to go shopping for clothes to stay here." Reni says.

But something on her tone of voice and deep on her eyes, something so subtle and well hidden that Benji almost misses it. The cashier moves trade the currency. "You plan on go on a shopping spree." Benji whispers in Japanese in a teasing tone. Reni blushes deeply. "You look like you also want to buy a Brazilian style bikini."

Reni gets two shades of red deeper on her blush. "You are going to buy a Brazilian bikini!" he adds seeing Reni with out words answering him. She is scarlet to her hairline. Benji is with a wicked smile preparing another blow when the cashier returns rescuing Reni from another comment. After finishing everything Reni blushing tells him to drive her to the mall and help her to shop. After all she doesn't speak Portuguese well enough for that.

Benji takes her to the Praia da Costa mall that is on Vila Velha the neightbor city of Vitória. Since he wrecked the Shopping Vitória. Benji escorts Reni over the stores. Reni chooses light cotton made clothes that are fresh under the heat. Mostly in light colors in order to get even fresher.

After buying three sets of shirts and trousers they leave the store. Benji even convinced Reni to buy a really short pair of shorts that enhance her long legs. And would keep her fresh since the wind would pass on them. They enter in a sports shop. Reno does try few bikinis. She thought of them all really daring. But Benji explained that it is actually the usual on Brazil.

She buys a black one to contrast with her white skin. She blushes a lot and make sure of not ask for Benji's opinion or letting him see her on it. With a handful of bags they walk away from the store. They walk around a bit before leaving the mall. Benji drives to the hotel where Reni changes of clothes putting on a white shirt, black trousers and a pair of sneakers. Since Benji asked her if she wanted to hang out with him on the week full of parties that his friends and family planned.

Knowing that she would be bored there since she already send the paper work out and went over all the reports. Staying locked on her hotel room would be by far boring since there wasn't anything to do. At least on the parties she could distract herself. She packs few clothes and meets Benji on the living room of her suite.

They move back to the car and Benji drives to Jacaraipe to his family beach house. But before Benji stops in a dental store and buys some auto resin. Then he continues. Reni don't ask the reason of the purchase. The travel to the other city is made in a pleasant silence. Reni is using the time to look at the landscape.

Later after they arrive in the Himura family beach house Benji gives a brief explanation of why she is there. Since there are too many people on the house the bedrooms are divided for groups. Reni is bunked with Lisa, Rosetta and Ringo in one of the four bedrooms of the house.

Benji grandparents are in one room with a double bed. Benji's mother and aunt are dividing other room with a double bed. Since the last of the rooms was converted on a depot and can't be used as a bedroom Benji stays on the living room couch that is large enough for him and someone else sleeping close.

On the kitchen Benji's mother and grandmother begin to set up the food to be eaten on a large barbecue. Benji is helping his grandfather setting the grill up. Rosetta, Lisa and Ringo are sunbathing on the large backyard of the house. Reni is on the shared room spraying her cybernetic arm. When finished the grabs a book and leaves to the backyard where the barbecue will take place to found a nice spot to read.

The remaining day was filled with music, chatter and games. Reni admitted that was fun even if she was only reading and occasionally eating something. "I am working too much." She mutters in Japanese while stretching on a hammock that Benji hanged for her on a shady part of the backyard with a good distance from the blasting loud radio and from the majority of the chatter.

She takes a deep breath inhaling the sea breeze, with the scent of the roasting meat lingering on it. She noticed Benji walking to her with a plateful of cutted roasted beef, pork, chicken and sausages. "Enjoying the spot?" Benji asks handing to her the plate. "It is very nice." Reni replies taking it. That process repeated itself many times during the afternoon.

Benji hands a cold soda to her who gladly accepts it. Reni rediscovered her taste for cold soft drinks under the hot sun and weather of Vitória. "This feels so good." Reni purrs after taking a large sip of the can. "I forgot how good it feels drinking something this cold when is hot." Benji smiles understanding.

September twenty seventh 20XX Vitória

Now tanned Reni tags along with Benji who is moving to a hair parlor. Reni is quite content with the light tan that she gained during the two past days on the Himura beach house. Even though she stayed under a large parasol during the stay in the beach itself. She chuckled recalling the beach soccer game between Benji and his friends. Especially the level of aggression play on it. Pulling shirts and low kicks on the ankles were allowed. And the match between Benji that played most as a fullback and Lisa the goalkeeper. Since the brunette blocked the man power kicks. Even that her hands got sore and hurt with the amount of them.

While Benji's hair is dyed black Reni recalls the 'montinho' over him. "I swear his hair was standing up on the ends and his ponytail was fluffed up as a cat tail when Julietta, Ringo and Lisa jumped over him." Reni thinks chuckling more recalling the even. After the red head, blonde and the brunette combo landed on Benji who was out of balance everyone else on the field jumped over them. Even Rosetta who arrived from a swim on the ocean few instants before the event.

She knows that Benji got few bruises because the other game called 'porrão' that they played after it. "An aggressive soccer with no teams. Only to kick the ball as hard as you can on the other." Reni recalls Rosetta words when she ran out of the field before being hit by a stray ball.

After the dye job Benji asks to his hair to be tied on a ponytail on the base of his neck and then braid it. The hair styler agrees and does so. And after it Benji says something that shocks the woman. "Cut it above the band." The woman eyes went wide but she obeys. She can suggest styles but the costumer is the one who orders. After cutting and adjusting his now short hair the woman looks at Benji when he asked to his hair being dyed once again, but on this time of a very specific shade of brown.

The woman nods and does it. Reni already figured his reason. Half hour later Benji leaves with his braided hair on a plastic bag and his short hair brown. "Mind if I go there too?" Reni asks. "I think that I own her few words of appreciation." Benji nods. One hour later they are inside a church. It isn't filled with people, but isn't empty. Benji recognizes the faces of his and Emi's classmates. Ringo also is there. And Carla. Benji walks to her and she nods after his words. He walks to the open casket with Emi's body.

He places his braided hair in there. "You said that liked of my hair long." Benji whispers to her placing the braid on her hands. Benji whispers few more words, so low that no on can hear. And he walks away. Reni walks to Emi's casket.

"I am sorry that you were dragged to this." Reni says in English. "I will look over him. I believe that he won't make the same mistakes as we did and lose something or anyone dear." Realizing one thing Reni changes her sentence. "He won't lose anything or anyone else dear again."

Later they move to the cemetery, Reni is quite angry because the day is sunny and clear. Bursting with life and energy unfit to a burial. On that night Reni is on her bedroom on the hotel. The TV is on an English news channel. She just left the bathroom and is with a bath robe. She is drying her hair.

"Seems that it made the news." Reni mutters seeing the story that she arranged over Sasaki and his mercenaries. "And hey bought it." The fake information was fully accepted and no names were mentioned. Her com link begins to sounds an alarm. Reni runs to it and reads the information. "Damn!" she curses beginning to dress up. She grabs a pair of jeans trousers, a white button up shirt, a blue jacket and run out of the room grabbing Benji's combat bag and a small bag for herself.

But when the reaches the garage to get the car only her finely tuned combat reflexes saved her from losing her head. She grabs a sword with her right hand. "Damn the readings were wrong." She mutters breaking the sword from a dark creature. She puts Benji's bag over her shoulders. She opens her and quickly assembles a double edged lance just fifteen centimeters shorter than her.

With a precise stroke she kills the envoy of darkness, only to found herself surrounded by many more. Reni let's out a sigh. "I wonder if Benji is having this much of trouble." She mutters "Come on Shisetsu. I will take you down."

In front of his apartment Benji who is wearing trousers, a t-shirt and a jacket is with his sword on hands and the knife on his waist. Around him there is many Shisetsus. "You guys again. Don't you know when to give up?" Benji spats bitterly. In total silence they attack Benji. Benji dashes avoiding them and slashing them. They turn into dust and seven more appears.

Benji spins his sword with the right hand slashing one of them. He blocks one attack with the sheathe. Seeing that is futile to fight them on the half dark street Benji runs to a larger street. The Shisetsus follow him. Benji ties the sheathe on his back in a ninja style and stops and slashes two of them who was closer of him before running again. This time there wasn't a surge of more of them.

Glad that on the late hour of the night the streets are empty Benji runs to the hotel where Reni is staying sure that she must be facing the creatures too. The Shisetsus are just few meters behind Benji. But when reaching another street another group of them attacks Benji, who speeds up and slashes them into black dust.

As he run Benji founds more groups and kills them all. The ease of that feat is mild surprising him. But the fact that his sword is losing the cutting edge is worrying him. That sword wasn't made for such intense use, small cracks and dents appear after each attack. The Shisetsus weapons and natural armor makes harder to the sword to cut them. Turning a corner Benji sees Reni. She spots him. Both of them have a group of Shisetsus chasing them. They just nod and run past the other charging against the groups of demons. Soon it is over. Reni exhales deeply and Benji cracks his neck before removing his sword from a lamp post where the blade buried deep when he killed his last Shisetsu.

"You did very well." Reni praises Benji skills. "Thanks." Benji replies. "You were also doing very well." Benji sees how many cracks his sword has. "She took a great amount of damage. She did very well for a normal sword." Reni says. Benji nods understanding. "This blade contains some of my friends' spirit." Benji replies. Reni nods. "Well I think that we are done for tonight." She says. "I hope so." Benji said before sheathing the sword.

But the duo is wrong. The ground opens and a giant knight appears. The dark armored demon knight is wielding a large shield and a massive hammer. "Tell me that he is weaker than he looks." Benji says to Reni. "I never saw a demon of that class before." Reni replies. They run to another spot avoiding being crushed by the hammer. Benji slashes the demon on the wrist but the demon armor is so thick that Benji's sword can't cut. More dents appear on the blade. Benji curses and sheathes it again. Reni charges the demon and gives a powerful stab with her lance. Also with no effect. They back away to avoid a horizontal strike.

Benji rips his right pants pocket and there appears a series of metal rods connected to each other. Benji rip them from the holder and grabs his knife. He places the knife handle ring on a pin that fits tightly. Two thinner pins above that one lock around the handle. Benji spins the rods and with loud snapping sounds it turns into a major staff. Benji slams his fist on the middle joint locking it firmly on the place.

He spins the spear and the edge cuts the asphalt producing many sparks. "There was the spear." Reni mutters recognizing the movements from the program that she ran days before. They once again dodge the demon attacks. This time Benji slashes the demon with the spear on a circular movement filled with momentum from a full body and spear spin. The heavy spear slashes the armor of the demon. Not deep enough to damage him. But enough to give the two fights hope of winning.

Benji leaps back avoiding a hit from the shield. Reni spins the handle of her lance. The handle slides inside the blade until it only remains space enough to two hands to hold it. The blade grows more changing her shape lightly. "Benji let's trade!" Reni shouts tossing to him her now sword lance. Benji nods and tosses his spear to her. The spear buries on the asphalt and Reni easily removes it from the road. "Kind of heavy." Reni mutters feeling the weight of the weapon. Benji grabs the sword. "Too light." Benji mutters feeling the weight of the sword lance.

Benji feels better by using a sword even one that looks like a slender and lighter version of Gatts dragon slayer, from Berserk. But thanks to the light weight Benji can packs lots of momentum and speed on it. Using the fact that the demon is fully armored and that slows him down Benji and Reni use speed to attack him from many sides. But in one time Benji couldn't dodge in time and the hammer hitted him fully.

Benji blocked with the lance. But the force of the blow raises him on the air. With his arms numb with the impact Benji looses the grip of the sword. The blade falls very far of him. And Benji can't recover it. Reni attacks the demon giving Benji a change to get back on his feet. Benji jumps on the demon back and stabs him on the neck with his katana. The blade buries deep inside the demon, but breaks. Benji curses and sheathes the remaining blade, while moving away from the demon range.

"Benji!" Reni shouts tossing his bag pack to him. Benji grabs and takes his shield and armlet from it. He quickly puts it on. The demon is trying hard to remove the blade from his flesh. But he is failing since the blade is buried deep inside him and broke in there.

"Watch out!" Benji shouts seeing the shield moving towards Reni. She curses and tries to avoid it. But it hits her making the spear fly from her hand. She recovers and curse. Both have lost the weapons. And Benji's shield won't pack much damage on the demon. In a mater of fact the demon hits Benji, who blocks with his shield.

It breaks on the half with the impact but protects Benji. Benji lands near Reni. "Shut down arm nervous centers." Reni mutters. "Hold me tight from behind!" she orders to Benji. "What?" Benji asks. "Hold me! Get behind me and hold me!" She shouts to him. Benji don't understand but obeys. One of his arms is around her waist and the other is across her chest. His face is near of hers over her left shoulder. Reni aims her right arm to the demon. Her hand opens and locks over her wrist. Her joints are locked on that position.

Then from Reni wrist a burst of fire leaves her arm. From her shoulder too. A high speed projectile hits the demon. Benji and Reni are dragged down by the recoil. They move back two meters. Bellow her shoulder an opening appears and a used cartridge is ejected. It closes and another one replaces the expend one.

The demon roars in pain with a major crack on his armor chest where the projectile entered. Seeing an opening Benji charges at the demon. Reni is recovering from the massive stress of using the cannon of her arm. "Just focus. Gather all your energy inside you on your arm." Benji hears the familiar whisper of the girl talking to him. Benji draws his sword and holds it with the hilt between his index and middle finger to pack a punch using the blade as a pair brass knuckles.

"Use your mind eye to see what it will happen. Then shout out its name with all your spirit to release it." She continues. "PANZER CRUSH!" Benji shouts slamming his right fist on the demon. The energy filled sword breaks thru the damaged armor. The energy tore thru the demon and explodes his back. Oddly the energy flows inside the demon. Benji still holds the sword as the demon vanishes.

Now Benji is holding his katana. The blade is now blood red with a fire orange edge. Many runes are carved on the edge. Benji falls on the asphalt. Reni curses and moves to his side. She reaches to his neck with her right hand. "What I am doing?" she asks herself pulling back her right hand and touching on his neck with the left. "Steady pulse. Constant breathing. Pupils reacting well." She mutters to herself while examining him. "Passed out because used too much energy." She sighs while gathering all the weapons and placing them on the bag.

She puts it on her back. She lifts Benji with her right arm. "One hundred kilos." Reni mutters. "At least I am strong enough to handle until finding a cab." She tosses him over her right shoulder. She does manage to found cab but by then she is carrying him by draping his arm over her shoulders and holding him by the belt. After giving him the address of the hotel she rests a bit.

On the hotel she acts as if she is angry because he was drunk. She reaches her suite and tosses Benji on the empty bed that was once for Sasha. She places the bag down and moves to the bathroom to soak on the tub to ease her sore body. On the tub filled with hot water Reni sighs with pleasure. "No mater how much I work out every time that I fire the cannon I get all sore from the blast." She mutters to herself. "Not that taking shots on the back and carrying Benji around wasn't making me sore too. At least that shield of him works." She recalls taking shots from one Shisetsus who was armed.

On the next day Benji wakes up. He feels oddly refreshed. He founds his chest and neck bandaged. He founds himself in an unknown room. "Woke at last." Reni says entering on the room. Benji sees that she is wearing her usual clothes. "What happened?" Benji asks sitting up.

"Well you used too much energy and you weren't ready for it. So you passed out exhausted. I had to carry you to a cab and them to the room." Reni explains. "Sorry." Benji says. "It is okay. You did save us." Reni replies. "Well there are some clothes that I ordered for you. I am sure that you must be very hungry." She adds pointing to a dresser. Benji nods and dress up after she leaves. He is wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt, with a pair of comfortable shoes. He leaves the room and Reni hands to him part of his equipment. Benji thanks her and they leave to have lunch.

After a large meal for Benji they are on a bar. "I think that the enemy is getting desperate." Reni says to him. "You turned from a headache to a major complication to them." Benji don't seem very happy about it. "Relax we have two more days. And after a summoning of that size there will be months before anything can be summoned here." Reni explains. That does makes Benji feels better.

Benji leaves the hotel carrying only his knife and the dismantled spear hidden on his clothes. Benji stops before crossing a road. A car pulls over in front of him. "Hop in." Lisa says on the passenger seat while Rosetta pops open one of the rear doors. Benji enters and sits near of Rosetta.

"Want to grab something to eat with us?" Ringo asks from the driver's seat. Even finishing of eating Benji was still hungry. "Your body will digest much faster than before to produce energy to refill the one that you spended yesterday." Benji recalls Reni words during the lunch. "Sure." Benji answers. Ringo drives away. Few minutes they are on a McDonalds. Benji is having three large burgers while the girls have one of normal size ones.

After few minutes of casual chat Ringo looks at Benji with a serious expression. "When you are leaving?" She asks. "In the morning of the day after tomorrow." Benji replies with out hesitation. Rosetta chokes with her cheeseburger. "That explains why you are so available and outgoing on the paste days." Lisa says. Benji nods. Rosetta removes the cover of her soda cup and drinks it shoving down her burger and easing herself. "Why you haven't told us!" Rosetta asks a bit hoarse.

"He wanted that we had a good time with him with out knowing that he would leave us soon." Ringo answers for Benji who nods confirming. "You can't go!" Rosetta says clinging on his arm. "You can't leave us!" Benji knew that would be hard to her. "Is his job Rosetta." Lisa says. "Why he have to leave? He was living here until that mess began!" Rosetta says stubbornly clinging on Benji with tears welling on her eyes. "Because I have to." Benji says. "Where you are going?" Rosetta asks. "I can't tell." Benji replies. "Why?" she asks. "It is classified." Benji answers. "As well my function and what I will be doing."

Rosetta buries her face on Benji chest. He holds her and tries to comfort her. Lisa and Ringo knew that she would react like that to the news. But would be better than waking one day and not founding him, just a letter that would hide much of his reasons. And that would crush the young teen heart. It wasn't a secret that the brown haired girl had a huge crush on the taller brunette.

A person would need to be blind to not see all the advances from her. All advances that were carefully fend off to not hurt her by Benji. Ringo and Lisa knew very well that after being rescued by Benji that crush grew stronger. While holding on Benji, Rosetta notices a hardness on his waist. She traces it with her fingers. "It is metal." She thinks still sobbing. "A knife?" she feels the outline of Benji's large amalgam knife on his waist.

"So it is okay that we set a party tonight. I mean a big one, calling everyone?" Lisa asks. "It is okay. Just don't tell anyone about me leaving." Benji answers. And after eating and discussing a bit the details of the party they leave. Rosetta was still sobbing lightly when she entered on Ringo's car. Benji walks to his destination. One of his aunts' condo. Since she is his aunt by father's side Benji don't see her much. But since he is leaving the country maybe even this world if anything goes bad he could at least expend sometime with her and his cousins.

He meets his aunt and her husband as well his cousins. Benji chats to them about trivial things before leaving. He walks to Raphael garage and manages to convince the mechanic to borrow him his customized Hayabusa. "I will return it tonight. But I need a set of wheels to go to see my grandparents." Benji explained to the mechanic. He took more convincing but borrowed it. Benji leaves the garage driving the large racing bike.

Passing by the third bridge that connects Vitória to Vila Velha. Even being against the law Benji is with earphones plugged on his ear hearing Ai Yueni. Leaving Vila Velha Benji speeds up even more entering on the Rodovia do Sol. The wind flicks with a leather jacket that he also borrowed from Raphael.

On her room Reni sits on a chair with the laptop over a table and turns it on. She gets a status report of everything and does an update of the status of Benji. "And Ma'am we received a word that more mercenaries and assassins were hired to kill the player. And unlike last time they were professionals that only kill for money. Now it was hired men who kill for pleasure. And the assassins are out to kill the man who killed the Lynx. And so getting themselves a name." A young woman with short blue hair and pearly white skin says. "Damn!" Reni curses and orders the location of the mercenaries.

On the meantime Benji arrived on his destination. Guarapari, a city quite far from Vitória that his grandparents live. Lowering the speed and the gear Benji drives until he reaches the familiar two stored house where they leave. Benji removes the phones and the helmet while getting out of the bike.

He claps his hands and shouts few words that he hasn't said in at least seven years. "Vovó Zilda!" Benji can't help in smiling feeling nostalgic when shouting those words. Even with the interphone on the wall it would be a good surprise to them. His smile gets broader when the familiar tanned face of his grandmother appears from a window smiling back and she tosses to him a key chain. Just as she did when he was younger.

Benji grabs it easily and enters on the garage that leads to the stairs to the second floor where she lives. "Bença Vó. Bença Vô." Benji says to the elderly couple. "Deus te abençoe." They reply with smiles on they tanned faces. "God Ben! You grow up so much." Zilda says to him, while hugging him tightly. "Your hair is nice on that color."

They seat on the kitchen table and chat. Benji's grandmother places a very large plate or chocolate covered carrot cake. Benji sniffs the cake feeling very nostalgic while his mouth waters with the delicious scent. "So what you have been doing?" Antonio, Benji's grandfather asks. "How are your classes?"

Benji eats a piece of cake savoring it, before swallowing. "Well the classes are fine. Because my work I skipped a couple of weeks of it." Benji replies with a true decorated with a small lie. "And what you do?" Zilda asks lighting a cigarette. "Is kind of secret." Benji answers. "But what I do help many people."

Antonio lights a cigarette too. "But you can say that I work for the government." Benji adds. "I see. As long you know that what you are doing is right is good." Antonio says. Benji nods and they chat over many things.

Not so far from there a suspicious looking man is inside a red Ferrari F-40 "The target prefers speed than power. So I will play with his cards." He says caressing the wheel of the sports car. After one hour of chat and being stuffed with delicious food by part of his grandmother Benji leaves the house.

He rides on the Hayabusa and he notices a crowd near of something half block from there. He doesn't have time to put the helmet when an engine starts. Benji sees a red Ferrari speeding towards him. One month earlier Benji would have stopped to gaze the car. But after all that he passed Benji only starts the Hayabusa and speeds away. On high speed they leave the coat city reaching the Rodovia do Sol. There Benji changes to the second gear. Gear after gear till the fifth Benji reached 310km/h.

The Ferrari is right behind him. Benji turns on the compressor of the Hayabusa that Raphael installed and gains more 50km/h. On the Ferrari the mercenary does the same activating the changes that he added on the stolen car. Benji sees the change of speed and curses. He passes to the sixth gear gaining more and more speed.

"Damn." The mercenary curses forcing more the turbo. In an amazing speed they cross Vila Velha driving thru traffic, red lights and other dangerous zones. They reach the third bridge that by the time of the day is quite empty. Benji activates the nitros.

The bike jumps forward with even more speed. Benji with his left hand assemble the spear. In an insane and suicidal move Benji gives a full turn over the central pillar of the bridge. The taller part of it. And speeds up towards the Ferrari. "So you want to do a bravery test." The mercenary says speeding up. "Fine. I am game."

The Hayabusa and the Ferrari race head on to the other. Benji moves his body back making it rise over the rear wheel. The front wheel lands over the Ferrari hood and speeds over it. Benji drives the spear thru the wind shield before the bike is propelled in the air by its own speed combined with the Ferrari ramp like design.

The customized bike lands behind the Ferrari that smashes itself to the concrete divisor of the tracks. Benji breaks and the bike turn. He would stop well if the tires haven't passed over a junction of the bridge sections and make it lose control thanks to the high speed. Benji and the bike fall on the asphalt. Benji drives a throwing knife on the asphalt slowing himself down. The bike crashes against the outer grid.

Benji stops breathing hard. He gets on his fours and shakes his head to clear his mind. He gets up a bit wobbly and sees the bike. "Now I own Raphael a new Hayabusa." He mutters. "That if he don't kill me for wrecking a Ferrari." Benji walks to the Ferrari and rescues his spear from the dead mercenary corpse.

A helicopter appears and Benji sees armed people there. Knowing that he is an easy target Benji runs to the outer grid. He tosses a grenade inside the helicopter and jumps from the bridge. That grenade goes off. Benji tosses a grenade under him inside the water. It goes off and creates a large water column. Benji hits it and it smoothens his fall inside the water. Still with the spear in hands Benji swims under water for a while before coming up for air. He swims until he reaches a beach under the bridge. "Just what I needed." Benji mutters breathing deeply. "More people trying to kill me." on the beach he sees about thirty men and women armed.

Benji tosses his last grenade on them lowering them numbers greatly. With the spear Benji takes care of the remaining ones. After killing the last one Benji stops panting. The jacket is ripped in few parts and with holes in others. He has few cuts. He hears more shouts in English and run away from there. This time Benji is being hunted down with passion by them.

Benji path is blocked by twenty men. All armed with melee weapons. Fifteen more appears behind him surrounding him. Benji charges them slashing three of them down with his spear. Benji spins his body and kicks two more of them on the jaw. He uses the momentum to slash with the spear cutting them deeply.

The strikes of them don't damage Benji but rips his clothes. Rain begins to fall over the city. Benji continues to kill his way out of the trap. The last one fall. Benji runs away from the pile of corpses. He stops in an alley. His face is wet by the rain and he is breathing hard. A man on his late fifties attacks Benji with an axe. Benji barely dodges it.

"Not bad. No wonder the Lynx was killed by you." The man says. "But you are tired from the entire chase. You are no longer a challenge..." before he can attacks Benji leaps over him and drives the spear repeatedly on the man chest with his right hand while holding him down with his left hand. Benji runs from there wobbling a bit.

Far from there Reni is surrounded by a group twenty men and women all carrying melee weapons. Reni sighs a bit frustrated. "With out that man around she is defenseless." One of them says. He is the first to charge Reni. She blocks the attack only with her right hand. She closes her hand around the man one and a half hand sword blade. "You all made a major mistake thinking that I need protection from my underling." Reni says crushing the blade. The man stares to the broken sword on her hand. Reni stabs him with a German army combat knife.

Another one attacks her and she blocks the attack with her right arm and attack with the knife. She fends off attacker after attacker, the only effect of the assassins blade had is to make small cuts on the fake skin of her cyber arm. The nails the knife in the skull of the last of the men while she crushes the neck of the last woman. The sickening crunch of bones breaking is her sign to let her go. Reni sighs cleans the knife before sheath it. She combs her silver hair with her left hand fingers.

"That only delayed me." She mutters looking at her comlink. "Fuck and something wrecked his comlink." She covers the small cuts on her right arm and walks to Benji's grandmother condo. "That is the most likely spot where he will shows up." She mutters while buying herself two cans of soda from a machine. "I am beginning to hate this heat." She says popping one can open and drinking its contents while walking away. "Send a cleaning team to this address." Reni says in Japanese to the comlink. Reni lets out a major string of curses in all the languages that she speaks when rain begins to fall over her. "At least it is cooling out the day." She spats bitterly drinking her soda.

Reni enters on the condo because the doorkeeper recognized her. She founds Lisa, Ringo, Rosetta and Maria on the lobby moving to the party hall where they set up decorations and a stereo for a party. She just stays out of them sight. Ringo of them all would think that a soaked Reni with out a Benji around would be a sign that the brunette is in trouble. And she would be right.

Far from there Benji is panting leaning on his spear. The blade is buried on a corpse. Many more surround him. Thanks only to a new scale mail Benji only have minor bruises. His shirt is ragged showing the black tinted mail under it. Benji removes the blade from the corpse. He just lost the count of the ambushes that were tossed over him and he never cared to count the number of mercenaries and assassins that he kills.

Benji walks away. He walks the hill of his grandmother's condo from the back hill, much more inclined. But harder to set an ambush. The assassins there failed to notice that the inclination and the rain makes harder to fight. Benji just kills them and tosses the corpses on an empty lot covered with plants and keeps walking.

He enters on the hospital and leaps over the wall after placing the spear on his back. Slowly he climbs to his grandmother's apartment, that he luckily founds empty. He grabs a dry set of clothes from the back room and walks to the bathroom. He places the spear near of the shower and undresses. He tosses the ragged shirt on the floor and a puddle of water forms around it. All his damaged clothes follow shortly. The mail is tossed over the sink. Benji enters under the hot water from the shower and relaxes.

Only three hours later Benji found Reni sited on the floor with her back on a pillar on the ground level garage. They trade greetings and Benji changes his mind of returning back to his apartment. He and Reni return to his grandmother's apartment. Benji serves her a cup of hot tea. It helps to heat up her body now dry form. They comment over the attacks. Benji informs the locations of the attacks that he suffered and Reni ordered a cleaning team to deal with everything, even the news.

Much later they move down to the party. Benji's family is there, at least from his mother's side. Many of his friends too. Ringo, Rosetta and Lisa move to a rented karaoke machine that they expended most of the afternoon programming it with dozens of animes songs straight from a handful of CDs that Benji burned. Also the songs from other artists that he also liked. As well many 'normal' songs.

Benji and Reni almost choke with them drinks when the trio begins to sing 'Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan.' (Kind of ironic.) Benji mutters in German. Reni nods agreeing. (They have no idea of how right they are.) Reni says.

"Hikisaita yami ga hoe furueru Teito ni

Ai no uta takaraka ni odoriteru senshi-tachi

Kokoro made koutetsu ni busou suru otome

Aku wo kechirashite seigi wo shimesu no da" The trio sings together loudly, with everyone else cheers.

"Hashire kousoku no Teikoku Kagekidan

Unare shougeki no Teikoku Kagekidan

Machi no hi ga kie hatete obieru Teito ni

Niji no iro some-agete odoriteru senshi-tachi

Akatsuki ni gekijou wo terashi dasu otome

Aku wo horoboshite seigi wo shimesu no da

Hashire kousoku no Teikoku Kagekidan

Unare shougeki no Teikoku Kagekidan" They continue to sing and stop for a second letting only the instrumental play.

"Watashi-tachi, seigi no tame ni tatakaimasu." Ringo says with the song.

And Lisa continues "Tatoe, sore ga inochi wo kakeru tatakai de atte mo"

"Atai-tachi wa ippo mo hikanaize!

Itsu no hi ka, kono Teito ni!" Rosetta shouts.

"Aku ga naku naru hi made!" Lisa says looking at Benji.

"Watashi-tachi, tatakai wo tsuzukemasu!" Ringo shouts with energy on the tone of the song.

"Sore ga Teikoku Kagekidan na no desu!" The trio shouts together.

"Mune sae mo chigirekobi itetsuku Teito ni

Ai no hirodaki tomete odoriteru senshi-tachi

Inochi sae koutetsu ni chikai-au otome

Aku wo kirisutete seigi wo shimesu no da

Hashire kousoku no Teikoku Kagekidan

Unare shougeki no Teikoku Kagekidan

Hashire kousoku no Teikoku Kagekidan

Unare shougeki no Teikoku Kagekidan" They sing together until the song ends. Everyone claps at them. "This song is dedicated to a certain baka that is here." Rosetta says looking at Benji.

The party continues with everyone taking shots on the karaoke. Some doing better than the others.

By free and increasing pressure Benji makes a duet with Julietta.

"Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O"

Take It Easy Dangerous Night

Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O

Pick Me Up Foxy Night Game" Julietta begins to sing.

"Tsukikage saewatari betsu no yoru e izanau

Sameta tokai no kodou abiru KURAKUSHON" Benji continues the song.

"Kodoku yori taikutsu na seijaku wa rabirinsu

KAIRAKU ni mi wo yudanete hitaru yoru wa IRUMINEESHON no umi" Julietta sings alone.

"Aoi aoi toki ga tokedashita

Hakanaku uwakiagaru mirai

Inochi wa hikari no kazu dake kirameite chiriyuku" Benji and Julietta sings together

"Zawameki to kutsuoto ga afurete 'ru KONKOOSU

Mure ni oyogitsukarete naida MONOKURO" Benji sings alone.

"Uso wo kazaritatete 'ru biru no SHOW-WINDOW

Yami kara yami ni kiete 'ku shinjitsu wa ase-iro no PRELUDE" Julietta sings by herself.

"Aoi aoi kokoro tokedashita

Setsunai namida ga furu ame

Inori wa hikari no kazu dake kagayaite chiriyuku" Julietta and Benji sing together facing the other.

"Aoi aoi toki ga tokedashita

Hakanaku uwakiagaru mirai

Inochi wa hikari no kazu dake kirameite chiriyuku

Aoi aoi kokoro tokedashita

Setsunai namida ga furu ame

Inori wa hikari no kazu dake kagayaite chiriyuku"

"Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O

Take It Easy Dangerous Night

Mysterious T.O.K.Y.O

Pick Me Up Foxy Night Game" Julietta finishes the song. Everyone claps the duo. Since Benji pressured her, Reni goes sing too. And she makes sure that he will make a duet with her and that Benji would be leading the singing. They begin with Ai Yueni, with Benji singing Maria's lines and Reni singing Sakura's. And to break a bit the anime songs trail Reni picks Nightwish Wish that I had an Angel.

Then Rosetta changes places with Reni. The teen picks one of Benji's favorites and makes sure to him that she will be only doing the back voice. And Benji begins to sing.

"Sakotsu no kusari midare te takara shitade karame totte ageru

uemuki no BODEI sasae kirezuni kagi hirakusa. (ANATA GA HOSHII)

kara mitsuku hoteri kotoba koete atsui shigeki no boritsumeru

kimagure na karada hisokana SURIRU ni ochite yukusa (IMASUKU HOSHII)

owaranai yokubou tsunagare ashikubi ni akai hana

samenai yume amai ROOPU kirenai sa Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai nureta meiro samayotteru

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai kuri kaesu wana kimi wo tsukami kirenai

(Give me Love again)"

While Benji sings Rosetta stays very close of Benji sexily hugging him, catching her cue Benji sexily pretend to act some of his words.

"SHIITSU no PUURU de oyogi tsukare ase wo nugui tsumeta kunatte mo

ikenai kakudo de obiyaeru FURI no kimi wo sagasu (KANJITE HOSHII)

kodou nuri tsubusu teguchi ni iki wo tome oboreteru

GURII no yami hanaretai hanarenai sa Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai toketa NAIFU yami wo sakenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai tomadou hada kimi wo RIZUMU ni shibarenai

(Give me Love again)

kami ato ni damasare sakarai mogaku hodo mudanakoto

fureraretara subete wo ataete shimau Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai nureta meiro samayotteru

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai kuri kaesu wana kimi wo tsukami kirenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai toketa NAIFU yami wo sakenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai tomadou hada kimi wo RIZUMU ni shibarenai" Benji and Rosetta finishes the song. The teen face is lightly flushed, but she is with a content smile. Everyone claps, Ringo, Lisa, Maria and many others whistle sexily teasing the duo.

Much later many of the guests have left. Some stay behind to help with the clean up. Benji have taken a sleeping Rosetta up to his grandmother's apartment and laid her on an empty bed on the guests' room. Because of the very late hour and the level of alcohol on them Ringo and Lisa went to sleep on Maria's apartment. Benji's mother and brother left. Victor to a rock concert many hours before. Kaori back to the apartment. Julietta is also going to Maria's. But she follows Benji and Reni that left the party hall. Both looking very serious.

Have being filled with the news about Benji. She keeps a safe distance while she follows them. Benji and Reni walks to his apartment. She sees Benji jumping on the wall of the neightbor building, to jump to a balcony until he reaches his own bedroom window. After few moments she hears the gate snapping and the door opening. Reni gets in. minutes later a van stops in front of the gate and six men dressed like ninjas enter on the building and they leave minutes later carrying out boxes. They repeat the process six times, and then they leave. Benji and Reni leave few minutes after them. As they walk away from the building Benji tosses a glance on it. "He is leaving." Julietta thinks understanding. The duo walks away and returns to his grandmother's condo street.

The duo stops in the middle of the empty street. She sees Benji assemble a spear and Reni draw a long but slender knife. The duo looks at the other and trade weapons. Two large SUVs stop twenty meters away from them. And many men leave the cars. Some are carrying guns but most are carrying melee weapons.

Julietta reached to her cell phone. Just to find that it is not working. The look of confidence on Benji and Reni scares her. They are outnumbered and out armed, yet they aren't scared and there isn't a shadow of doubt on them faces. A silver throwing knife tossed by Benji kills one of the men with guns. And that is the signal for the battle begins

Three more knives fly killing the remaining ones with guns. Reni kills her share catching up with her underling score. Benji's knifes are blocked by the melee armed ones. But that leave an open guard that the young man attacks killing them. Julietta notices that Benji is not even bothering to block hits against his chest. And they don't do any damage on him.

One of the men tosses a grenade at them. Benji recognize as a flashbang. He slaps it back. But it detonates near of his palm. He covered his eyes, Reni covered hers. Julietta did the same. Benji tosses his last knife on the man and Reni kills the last man with the spear.

"Well I am calling the team." Reni says picking her comlink. Benji nods and looks at his right hand palm. Half of the skin of the palm is scorched and hanging loosely, as a piece of ragged fabric. "That looks bad." Reni says placing her comlink on her waist. Benji only holds the skin with his left hand and rips it off. Reni gets pale staring to him ripping his skin, even part of the skin that wasn't hurt. The last thing that Reni notices is that Benji face doesn't show any sign of pain.

Reni faints, with her skin turned in goose flesh. Benji shrugs Reni reaction and walks to the SUVs, he founds a first aid kit and after tossing alcohol on his wound he places gauzes and bandages over it. "God…I don't blain her for fainting…" Julietta says very pale walking up the hill trying to erase the images of Benji ripping his skin off and then tossing alcohol on the open would that was raw flesh.

Benji finishes wrapping his hand and walks to Reni and pick her up. He gently lays her on the SUV hood and takes out her shirt exposing her white sports bra, the cyber arm and the scar on her shoulder where the metal anchor of the arm is. "Sorry for it." Benji says wrapping her shoulder, chest and arm with bandages. After covering her hand and fingers with the bandages Benji puts Reni shirt back on and places her on his back. He picks the weapons as his spear and her knife and stores them.

Then he moves to his grandmother's house. Much later on the next day Reni wakes. She looks around and doesn't recognize the room. Benji that was reading looks at her. "Where?" She asks in Japanese. "My grandmother's guest room. Formerly mine and my brother's room." Benji replies in the same language. She notices the bandages. "Why I am with bandages?" she asks. "I couldn't leave the people see your arm. So I placed bandages there so no one would see." Benji answers. "I had to take out your shirt. But I haven't taken your bra and I tried not to look too much."

Reni blushes. Partially embarrassed and partially angry because he can make her blush like a teen. "I understand." She says. She notices his hand. She shivers recalling what he did. "It hurts?" She asks pointing to it. "Actually no." Benji replies. "Oddly enough I usually don't feel pains that should be intense or unbearable."

Reni stares at him. "Family trait. At least from my father side." Benji mutters embarrassed with the stare. Ana enters on the room. "Lunch is ready." She says in Portuguese. (You woke. I was beginning to get worried. You shouldn't drink all that much.) Ana says in English.

Reni nods figuring that was Benji excuse. (The lunch is done. You can come eat too.) The older woman says. Reni nods and they follow. Reni notices that Benji is using his right hand with out problems even with the bad wound. Reni also notices that the lunch is actually leftovers from the party sushi and more Japanese foods. The day runs smoothly with no problems.

Well taking out a pissed Raphael who found that Benji destroyed his Hayabusa and a Ferrari. Benji is not sure what pissed him off more. The bike destruction or the Ferrari's. After a promise of repaying with a brandy new one Raphael cools down. Later on that day night Benji enters on Rosetta's condo. He just avoids being seen by the doorkeeper.

"What you mean that I am invisible to cameras?" Benji recalls the conversation with Reni during the afternoon on her hotel room. "Well in combat you are deploying an electromagnetic field that makes you invisible to electronic sensors as cameras. You also seem to be jamming communications with it." Reni replies. "So if you focus it you can turn electronically invisible. You already know how to use your energy, now you only need to learn to use it in different ways." Benji nods at her words and they expend few hours training.

Benji waves to the security camera knowing that he won't appear on it. "It is quite easy when you get used to it." He mutters to himself while entering on Rosetta apartment. He moves silently as the ninja that he became. He enters on Rosetta's bedroom. The teen is sleeping peacefully. Benji places between her hands his belt pocket with his CD and MP3 player and a CD case.

"You will have better use for my old friend than I." Benji whispers. "Take good care of them." He moves few strands of her hair from her face and kisses her forehead. He places a letter and a small box on her nightstand and leaves. Benji also visits Ringo, Lisa and Maria leaving a small gift and a letter for each of them.

Reni is on Raphael's garage with the mechanic while Benji does his visits. The mechanic is finishing to polishing Benji's BMW. When Benji returns Reni looks at him. "Over now?" she asks in Japanese. "Yes." Benji replies in the same language. "It is done." Raphael says to Benji pointing to the bike. Benji takes a look at her. The bike colors changed. The blood red is gone and the metal blue no longer is covering most of it.

The bike now is black, white and with few blue details. On the fuel tank Benji sees a cross. "As you said to place it on the bike. I picked a place where you can always see." Raphael says. Reni notices that half hidden thanks to the dark color, there is a name written on the black fuel tank in metal blue. "Emi." Reni thinks. She now understand it why the color changes. Black and white is from a nun robes.

"I placed race bikes breaks, I altered the engine block so she gained ten percent of power, I added nitros, a turbo, two compressors, jumping suspensions, a accelerator lock so you can lock the gas and release the handle, racing tires, the rear one is broader so it has better speed and stability." Raphael tells to Benji the changes that took place on it. Benji hears carefully. And pay twice the asked value. Just for the effort and the short notice of everything.

Benji and Reni leave to the airport. They arrive there on the dawn. Benji places Emi on the cargo bay of the private jet and moves to the costumes to arrange everything for his departure. All his belongings where inside the jet and he had no luggage except a bag pack with two books, his pistol, knifes, the disassembled spear and a MP3 player. Unlike his previous one that used CDs this works downloading the MP3 from a computer and storing them to play.

"A sad departure." Reni thinks, she suggested leaving on the scheduled time at noon. But Benji insisted that he didn't want to everyone seeing him off and that he wanted to leave before they woke and found him missing. She can see on his face that he think the same.

"Ooooiiiiiiiiiii baaakkkaaaaaaaa!" A feminine voice shouts as Benji and Reni where moving to get in the track to board the plane. Benji and Reni turn around. Rosetta is running toward them being followed by Ringo and Lisa. Surprised Benji don't react to the massive tackle/hug from the teen. She makes sure to hold him tightly not letting him go.

"You really thought that we would let you go with out a goodbye?" Ringo says breathing quickly. Behind them Benji sees Maria, Julietta and his closer family. "How you found?" Benji asked surprised. "I have my ways." Ringo replies, hiding that was Reni who tipped her over the departure while Raphael was explaining the bike changes to Benji.

"I am disappointed with you." Kaori says. "Slipping out on the middle of the night is totally unlike you." Benji doesn't say anything. "You should be proud of what you do, not act like you was a criminal." She continues.

Hikoe pulls an old fukuro from a bag. "This should be an heirloom for your uncle Takao. But you will need it more than he does." He says handing it to Benji. "A short sword." Reni thinks by the size of it. Benji, his family and friends trades the goodbyes. Rosetta is the last.

"I will take care of it." She says. "I know." Benji replies. They smile to the other.

She makes Benji lowers to her eye level. She whispers few things on his ear and before he can reacts she plants a kiss on his lips. She ran from him and stuck her tongue out in a childish way, blushing a bit. Benji's family and friends see him off. And after the plane takes off they leave. On Ringo's car Rosetta puts on Benji's MP3 player. She presses the play button making the paused music continue to play. Is Kiseki no Kane. She closes her eyes to enjoy the song.

"Well at least we could say our goodbyes." Ringo says to Lisa. She nods agreeing. Rosetta eyes went wide with shock. She reaches forward and pulls the hand break. The older women shriek surprised with the sudden stop and the momentum. "Rosetta you are insane! That is dangerous!" Ringo shouts. "Turn back!" Rosetta says. "Rosetta Benji is already far! We saw him off!" Lisa says. Rosetta bites her lower lip. "I am sorry." She whispers. The older women dismiss the issue as a sudden rush of Rosetta crush.

"How I didn't noticed it before." Rosetta thinks, lowering her head so the older women can't see her tears. "How I failed to recognize it, miss it in such a way?" her tears falls on the worn out MP3 player. On the display were one tear fall one name appears after the word artist :Kazue Ikura: Rosetta sobs and more tears fall on the display. "How I missed that you are serving to Reni Milchstrasse of the hanagumi."

Lisa sees Rosetta sobbing by the rearview mirror. "She is taking it quite badly." She whispers to Ringo. "He is hers first love. Is natural that she is suffering like this. But I think that she always knew that was a impossible love." Ringo whispers back.

"You wanted to leave like this in fear that we would found that you are facing demons." Rosetta thinks covering her mouth with her left hand chocking her sobs. "You were afraid that our last goodbye was truly a final goodbye."

On the plane Reni is reading a book, Benji is doing the same but he is also with the MP3 player. What he didn't know is that Reni ordered that all his unique equipment was collected. All the weapons made out from resin and other material were collected and stored on the cargo compartment of the jet. Reni wants that those weapons to be analyzed and studded to learn more about it and the possibility to using them.

End of the prologue:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	2. Son of lightning, daughter of darkness

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game. All the characters on this fic taking out the characters of the Sakura Taisen world belong to me and are based on my friends, family, classmates and teachers. Some of them where romanticized or changed by request of the person who the character is based on. Some characters are imaginary but still based on someone that I know. Unless you have my authorization you can't use any of them.

Observation: During a song (text inside) is the back voice.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Chapter one: Son of lightning, daughter of darkness

Six hours passed since the jet took off from Vitória airport. After a connection on São Paulo it took off to Japan. Reni is now receiving a report and reading it while Benji try to keep himself busy. The trip continues smoothly until they reach Japanese air. An alert comes from Reni laptop and she opens an emergency frequency. Benji recognizes Shizue voice.

"There is a attack in Okinawa. Sanae is being attacked. We can't deploy a rescue in time to save her." Shizue reports trying to sound cool but her voice shows that she is scared. "I will deal with it." Reni says. She shouts to the pilot changes the course to a specific sets of coordinates. "Benji you will be going to rescue Sanae." Reni orders to Benji. He isn't exactly happy but he is her underling.

"She is inside a house. But that won't help her much longer. So we will drop you close of her location and you need to extract her safely from there." Reni tells him. He does not like of the idea at all. "Speed is critical so you will be riding on your motorcycle."

Benji knew that she would say that. But nods understanding. He grabs his pistol and magazines for it. He also takes his amalgam knife. "I need another weapon. Something that can be discarded." Benji says. Reni nods and she tells him to look inside a container on the cargo bay.

Benji goes down after getting a comlink and a headset. He founds a saber on the container. Actually he found many more weapons but the saber was the only that he could use in the way that he want. He places the sword on the bike side and unclasps it from the safety container. "Get ready. We won't be getting too slow when dropping you." Reni warns him thru the comlink. "Understood." Benji replies starting the engine and moving to the bay door. He feels the jet getting lower and the doors open. He sees the ground just a couple of meters from the lower part of the door. "Moving out." Benji shouts speeding out. Thanks to the changes the bike lands smoothly, still it leaves a burn mark on the asphalt and smoke rises, Benji regains control easily driving on the fifth gear.

Following the map show on his headset visor Benji moves on the streets getting constants updates from Shizue and few warnings from Reni. "She left the house." Shizue tells him. "She is running from ten Shisetsus." Benji turns on the turbo and gains more speed. Soon he sees the Shisetsus. He draws the saber and slashes them on the legs they fall. Benji sheathes is and grabs a young woman with fire red hair that was running from them. She let out a shriek when Benji tosses her over the fuel tank belly down.

He didn't have time to be gentle with seven Shisetsus getting closer. The worse is that from the sewers ten wakijis broke they way out from it. Benji engages the nitros trying to escape from them. Locking he gas on the place Benji holds the bike steady straight with his left hand and makes the girl sits over the tank. She whimpers in displeasure with the rough treatment.

Benji pushes her down and her chest touches the tank, she keeps the position and Benji holds the handle again unlocking the gas. Benji makes a sudden turn avoiding being hitten by a rocket. A road is highlighted on the map on Benji's visor, he takes the turns as an arrow show appearing few meters before them. The wakijis and Shisetsus keep chasing them.

Benji now used to high speed chases moves smoothly on the road. Benji makes a full 180 degrees turn and he is now facing the direction of the wakijis. Benji speeds against them and with the saber on his left hand he cuts off the wakijis legs and kills the Shisetsus. Then he turns to the direction indicated on the map. Since they are unable to follow with out one leg the wakijis will be an easy pray for the clean up team.

Benji reaches a large road he sees the jet lowering again and opening the cargo bay doors. Benji speeds up and close of the ramp he raises the bike front wheel and speeds up making the girl cry with surprise. The bike enters on the cargo bay. Benji breaks before hitting anything and the door closed behind him.

"Extraction complete. Target secured." He says to Reni and Shizue. Benji notices that Sanae is clutching to the bike tank holding there as a drowning woman to a rock. Too shocked to do anything Sanae allows Benji to remove her from his bike. He carries her as a suit case to the passengers' area. "Deliver." Benji hands standing his arm with the girl to Reni. "It is living merchandise."

Reni frowns trying to not chuckle at the scene. "Place her on a chair. And be gentle. She is quite shaken up." Reni says keeping herself serious. Years of acting have given her the ability to not laugh at the scene. "Your insane stunts scared her more than the wakijis and the Shisetsus." Benji shrugs. "But was effective." He mutters sitting the girl on one of the many empty chairs.

Reni helps the girl to calm down giving her some water. The course is changed again. Few minutes later Sanae looks at Reni and then to Benji who is sited on a chair few meters away from them. "Who is him?" Sanae asks. "Well Sanae he is the new taisho of the Ikazuchigumi. His name is Himura Benji." Reni answers. "A new captain? But she will be very angry in found herself demoted." Sanae whispers. "Well I know that. I heard tales over what happened years ago. I am aware that she won't react all that well. But he has better leading skills. And he survived thru a hell that Sasaki tossed over him." Reni says to the red head.

"Still she won't be happy." Sanae says. Reni nods understanding. "Well she might not be happy but she will obey." Reni says. "Besides his rank is higher than hers." Sanae sighs, "And my hope of peaceful times there are collapsing around me." she mutters. Reni gives to the girl a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and a smile. "They will not go along on the beginning, but later they will." Reni says reassuring.

One hour later they arrive on Tokyo international airport. Benji is curious over Sanae but since Reni haven't said anything to him, he just tries accepting. She will tell him more about her when is time. Thought Benji can't help in having a feeling that he saw her before. Benji's bike is loaded in a truck among all the cargo. And he goes with Reni and Sanae in a sedan to the location of the base. At least was what the silver haired German told to Benji.

Later they enter on a neighborhood filled with rather short buildings and a very large six stored building that occupies an entire block.

One gate opens and they enter on the building. Benji looks around curious. "Welcome to the Hana Television Building." Reni says to Benji. After all is his first time there. "A Television Building?" Benji asks looking to the German. "Sadly the era of the theater has passed. So we adapted to the new times. Still we do live shows on stages or even perform plays and broadcast them to the entire nation." Reni explains. "Bellow the ground level is where the base itself is located. Above we all work in producing quality shows and the living quarters."

Benji feels the hair of the back of his neck rise on the end. He had a very bad feeling upon it. "Let me guess and I am the new hired actor or something like that?" Benji asks icily. "Exactly." Reni replies. "A Japanese descendant Latino that will be starring on few shows." Inwardly Reni is glad that she made Benji ride on the front seat. Because by his reactions she could tell that he wanted to choke her.

For few moments the only sounds there was the breathing of the driver and passengers and the joints of Benji hands being popped by him. "Everyone that works on the TV station also works on the base. But not everyone that works on the base works on the TV station." Reni continues deciding to tell him everything. "You will also do live shows…"

Reni sentence is cutted when Benji ripped the arm rest from the door. "You will also get paid over your acting. Plus the salary as part of the defense force." Reni continues as Benji grips on the hard foam of the arm rest. "One day off by week. But can be revoked in case of attacks."

They arrive in a garage and the car stops. Sanae leaves the car and moves away. Reni motions to Benji follow her. Benji goes with Reni. "I will show you the room that we arranged for you. The Ikazuchigumi have separated quarters from the Kazegumi, Tsukigumi, Yumegumi and the technical division." Reni says to him. "Every room is actually a small apartment. It has a bathroom as in the occident, one bedroom, one living room, a kitchen with dinning room and an office."

Benji nods. "It is already has furniture and electronics like a TV set and a computer. You can decorate your apartment in the way that you want to." Reni continues. They reach a three stores brown building and enter on it. "Well the outside was nice, but the interior is even better." Benji says seeing the well decorated lobby. "We want that everyone feels comfortable around here when not working. And when working as comfortable as possible. Well because an incident few months ago we had to repair many buildings. This one included." Reni says to him. He nods understanding. "The elevator goes all the way up. To go to the base by it you have to use a password." She adds when they get on the elevator. "Six digits. Can be word or numbers." She shows to him a keyboard on the wall next to the floor buttons. "That unlock the underground levels." She presses the button for the second floor. "On the first floor?" Benji asks to her. "Well by occidental standards is the first. But by our standards is the second. The first is the ground level." Reni explains and Benji nods understanding.

On the floor they move to a room, she opens it with a tetra key. "This is your room. You get two copies of the key, there is another two. One stays with me and the other is held in a safe. Both of the ones that stay with me and on the safe are in case that you lost yours or we need to enter in your room when you are not around." Reni says. "And why you would enter on my room when I am not around?" Benji asks.

"If you need information from something that is inside your room and you are in combat how we would get it. Unless we break the door." Reni answers. "I understand." Benji replies. They enter on it. "Your belongings are already here. Tomorrow we will introduce you to your fellow team members and give you a full tour around the base and the buildings over the ground level." Reni says handing to him his keys.

"Mind in giving me a map just in case?" Benji asks. "There is one over the living room table. There is a working phone line. Four telephones, one on the living room, one on the bedroom, one in the office and another on the kitchen. The one of the living room is wireless so you can wander on the place with it. All them work on the same line. It also has a cell phone on the office with the proper batteries and charger. The computer has wide band connection to the internet. The TV has cable. There is a TV set on the bedroom and another on the living room." Reni lists the things of the apartment.

"It has hot water?" Benji asks. "Yes. Every apartment as its own water heater. Also a tub large enough to two people so you can soak there when tired. I will leave you to rest and sort your belongings. I know that is still soon here but your internal clock is still set on Brazilian time. And by the way have this." Reni says handing him a new watch.

"Is an issue watch from the defense force active members. Titanium case, Kevlar band, anti-magnetic protection, also a GPS tracker. Only works when activated. Here take the manual and read it. Has few more features taking out the normal ones from a watch." Benji nods and takes the watch and the manual from her. "By the phone there is a small phone book. There have the number of my office and mobile, also the number of the others division in case you need something from them. And if you consider in leaving call me to tell me and I will get you an escort." Reni says to him. Benji nods. "I am not sure if I am up to leaving but if I do I call you." Benji replies. Reni nods and leaves. "The watch is already set on the current time so there isn't need to adjust it. I will come here tomorrow at nine in the morning to pick you to the meeting." She says before leaving the room. Benji nods and she closes the door.

Benji sees the boxes with his belongings on a corner and begins to sort them. Not wanting to sleep until the night there. He founds the hard drive that he downloaded all his things from the computer that he shared with his family and turns on the computer of his office and download the contents to a very large drive there. Meanwhile the drive downloads he begins to arrange his things on the office. Many titles of mangas, dozens of anime tapes, mementos, books and CDs. Still he barely filled one of the many shelves of the large office.

Moving to the bedroom Benji places his clothes in a chest of drawers. Pants in one, shorts in another, socks and boxers in a third and shirts on a fourth. He hangs his blue suit on a very large closet. "Clearly made for women." Benji mutters. He also places his two lab coats there. He wasn't sure why he wanted to take his prosthetic materials to Japan, he said to Reni that was because he wanted to do something when bored. Thought the silver haired woman hasn't protested Benji still felt odd about it.

He finishes placing his things on the bedroom and takes his personal hygiene products to the bathroom. And then all his belonging found a place and he doesn't have much more to do. He checks the kitchen and founds it fully equipped as the rest of the apartment and the dispense is filled with food as well the fridge. Hungry Benji fixes himself some ramen and cook some shrimps on the broth of the ramen while the pasta cooks up. After the meal Benji begins to read the manual of the watch.

Meanwhile Reni is on her office working on reports of the repairs of the building and base. "Ma'am, can I go visit Benji?" Shizue asks after Reni allowed to enter on the office. Reni sighs. "You are aware that he is tired from the trip to not mention the rescue of Sanae." Reni says. "I know that ma'am. But he doesn't have any friends here and I am the closer thing to a friend that he have here." Shizue says in a low and embarrassed voice. "I thought that he would like a visit."

Reni notices that the purple haired girl is clutching her skirt and looking to her feet. "After your working hours you can visit him, but remember he might be resting from the trip." Reni says Shizue really helped Benji thru the hunt. And she got attached to him.

"Thank you ma'am!" Shizue says saluting the older woman. "You may leave." Reni says. Shizue nods and moves away. "Remember to not do anything improper." Reni adds before the girl leaves. Shizue blushes madly. "I won't!" she shouts leaving quickly. "So easy." Reni mutters continue to reading the reports. A phone rings and she picks up. "Milchstrasse speaking." Reni says. "The report in Himura's equipment is going as planned, I see. And the sword?"

She hears the response. "I see. The demon energy turned solid when combined with blood that had on the sword. It became a blade by the disposition of the energy of the blood on the sword." She repeats. "Not evil. I see." Meanwhile Shizue is working waiting for her shift to finish so she can visit Benji.

Later Benji opens his door when hearing knocks. He immediately recognizes the person there. "Saki?" Benji says seeing the brunette. She smiles at him. "Well the report was accurate over you knowing much of the story. But recognize me at first sight makes me flattered." She says in casual tone. "I thought that you were the enemy and that you were dead." Benji says surprised.

"Well on the story that we sold out I did died. And I once was part of the enemy. But I saw my mistakes a long time ago." She replies. "I can talk that to you. But mind if we do inside?" Benji lets her him. "I understand that must be confusing for someone as young as you." She says. "But you can talk openly with me over that."

Benji immediately knew about what she was talking. "How you found?" Benji asks. "I am a demoness. I can tell." She answers. She sits on a chair on the dinning hall where Benji leads her. Benji serves some soda. "How long?" she asks. "About thirteen days." Benji replies. "And I was right over you being young." She says. Benji nods. "Is better keeping that between us. Your underlings will take a heavy bombshell as you and they don't need that one for a while." "I know that." Benji replies.

She nods. "You get used. Don't worry." She says in a more caring tone. "Let me check over your wounds. First that in your right hand." Benji nods and stands his hand for her. She pulls a pair of medical scissors from a small hand bag and cuts the bandages on Benji's hand. "Quite nasty." She says seeing the wound. Benji nods knowing very well how bad it is. She checks all his wounds including the neck one that is almost closed.

Later Shizue leaves her station and runs to the building. She is about to ring the bell when Saki leaves the apartment. "As I said feel free to appear in the infirmary and talk with me." Saki says to Benji. "I will." Benji replies. She passes by Shizue and trades a small greeting. Shizue dismiss the issue and tackle hug Benji. He did recognized her from the SD. He invites her in and they chat face to face by the first time.

Tokyo October second 20XX

Reni is in front of Benji's apartment. He walks out of the apartment looking tired. He is on usual clothes. "Time zones changes sucks." Benji says sounding tired too. "I know." Reni replies. They walk away and Reni notices that after few minutes he is looking better.

"We will begin with the buildings over the ground level." Reni says. Benji nods adjusting his jacket to the cool autumn air. Reni sees his pistol and knife under it. She won't say anything. He is adapting fast.

"This building is where we record the shows. Inside have many sets for all the shows that we produce. Also figurine, makeup and dressing rooms. During the recordings you will be working here. And is also normal that you will be working in more than one show at once. But since you are a beginner it will be one until you get used to it." Reni explains. Benji grunts unhappy as they stroll over the large building.

The move to another one. "This is the executive building. We will hold meetings concerning the shows, the grid, casting and live performances here." Reni says. "Yes we might h be no longer holding only theater shows. But we do have them and we record them and show them on the channel."

Benji nods also unhappy. "The stage is in another part of the station grounds." She adds. "In this building you also can request for furniture and other items for your apartment or anything else. You will get the hang of it." Benji nods.

"Over there is the transmission antenna where our signal is broadcasted to the entire country." Reni says pointing to a tall antenna. Benji feels temptated to bomb it down but most likely he will have to pay for it and decide to leave it alone. She also shows the living quarters of the other divisions and return to the Ikazuchigumi building. They enter on the elevator and move to the underground.

"I am sure that you noticed that on the end of the hall there is a small reform going on. All the floors have entrances that leads direct to the combat meeting room." Reni says. "Please tell me that it doesn't have those odd dressing machines." Benji says. "It has. During an emergency it is needed speed to prevent damage to the city and innocents. Those are needed." Reni replies. "They are completely safe."

"I am not too confident over it." Benji mutters. She ignores the remark. "On the first level is the most active part of the base. The meeting room or the briefing room, the command center where the communication operatives work among the Tsukigumi to give to your unit accurate battle data. Shizue is a junior member of the Kazegumi." Reni says. "She told me yesterday." Benji replies looking at the people working on the command center. "But only seven Kazegumi members?" Benji asks.

"We had an incident a few months ago. Most of them are recovering. Sadly we only have eight Kazegumi members fit to duty. And until one week ago we only have one." Reni answers. "Shizue." Benji adds. "Yes." Reni confirms. "They might be a bit inexperienced but they are doing they bests and will to everything that they can to not let you or anyone else down."

Benji nods. "They are doing something important?" Benji asks. "Arranging the data after the incident. But can be halted why?" Reni replies. "I want to talk to them. Nothing too long. Just a couple of minutes." Benji answers. Reni nods and calls the attention of the seven girls working there.

"Attention please." Reni says. "Here with me is the new field commander of the Ikazuchigumi and he want to tell you all something." The girls look at Benji curious. "I am Himura Benji. And I am the new leader of the Ikazuchigumi. I want to thank you all in advance for your work. What you all do is really important and I am counting in you to give to me and my unit information, warnings and a constant aid with the communication. With out communication or intelligence my unit will face hard times. I am counting with your aid." Benji says to them loudly because the distance.

The girls beam up with his words and salute him. "Ryokai!" they all shout. Benji salute them back and they return to work and do it even faster. "No bad. You boosted the girls' morale and they now will actually want to be working even harder for your sake." Reni says while they leave. "As I said information, intelligence and battle data are really important." Benji replies. Reni nods knowing that he is right.

They move to a large room with a huge map on the floor and around the wall there are many girls in kimonos and hakamas. "Let me guess Yumegumi?" Benji asks. "Yes." Reni replies. They move to another part of the base. "This is the armory. You can request weapons and ammo here. We have a forgery in the lower levels too." Reni explains. Benji nods.

After seeing the Tsukigumi waiting room and infirmary the get one level lower. "On this level is the Mechas hangar." Reni says when they arrive in a very large room. Benji is looking to a four meters tall humanoid robot. "A labor?" Benji says. "That looks like the AV-98 Ingram."

"It is a koubu!" a feminine voice shouts. From behind the left foot of the robot an average height girl walks to Benji stomping hard. "That is a koubu L7!" she shouts near of Benji. "It is a labor!" Benji shouts back. The girl backs away a bit scared. Her long purple hair is dirty with grease and is held in a single thick braid.

"It is a koubu!" She shouts regaining her guts. "It is a labor!" Benji shouts back. She grabs Benji collar and he does the same with her grease covered overalls. But Benji is by far stronger than the mechanic and easily lifts her by the collar. "The head is exactly like of a Labor! The chest is only less pointed and more human like, but still looks like of a Labor! The arms are from a Labor and also the legs!" Benji says.

"Benji mind in putting her down." Reni says in a plain tone. Benji nods and puts her down. The mechanic sighs when her feet reach the ground. "It looks like a Labor because we slipped the mecha design to that anime."

"And who is she?" Benji asks pointing to the much shorter mechanic. "She is Li Shoko. She is part of the Ikazuchigumi." Shoko is glaring at Benji. "And who is the idiot?" she asks to Reni. "He is Himura Benji. Your new Taisho." Reni answers. Shoko pales up. Benji smiles evilly that only makes Shoko pales up more. "Gomen!" she shouts immediately.

After few minutes the issue is dropped. "All the other units are being repaired. Actually that is the prototype from it that we took from Kanzaki heavy arms industries for you." Reni explains. "It will be painted after Shoko and the techs finish the preventive damages scan. In the colors that you asked for."

Benji nods. "Let me guess lack of resources to build a new one now?" Benji says. Reni blushes and nods. "As I said we passed by lots of repairs." She answers. "Shoko in two hours we will hold a meeting to introduce all the girls to him. Be there." Reni says. And the girl nods a moving to continue the repairs. "We also hold here the vehicles depots. Cars, trucks, bikes and any vehicle used for combat. Well for human use. To koubu transport it is on the fourth floor. Gouraigo, Mikasa and the Shogeimaru. Also carrier planes." Reni explains.

"On the third floor is the koubu hangar. As well other facilities. But the hangar is the important one." Reni continues. "So the command center is on the second floor. We are on the third and the fourth is the transport area?" Benji asks resuming most of the long visit. "Yes." Reni answers. "Now we will go to my office and I will give you the files of all the girls that you will lead. And then I show you your office. You can read then there."

Benji nods and they walk to the administrative building. Benji sighs looking at the transparent roof of the open walkway areas between the buildings. "Out of curiosity inside the complex we can drive?" Benji asks. "Yes. But only on the demarked areas and being careful to not endanger any pedestrians. You noticed that here have roads and sidewalks. Is for that reason. This complex is huge and walking around takes time and is tiresome. Even most of the buildings being close." Reni answers.

And after few minutes they are in Reni office. She hands to him the files. The move down the hall and they enter on a smaller office. "This is your office. There is a mini-bar with drinks and snacks here. The telephone is working and you already have the numbers if you need anything. The meeting is in one hour and fifty minutes. So it is better you start reading them." Reni says and Benji nods. She leaves Benji alone. He sits on the chair behind the desk and turns on his MP3 player and begins to read.

"Tachibana, Isabella Yukyo Natalya. Age nineteen." Benji begins with the first file. "Mother Tachibana, Maria." Benji is not fully surprised by it. During the previous night Benji recalled where he saw Sanae before. And it was because she looks a lot like Kanna. "If she is like her mother I think that the transaction of her to vice leader and me to leader won't be smooth." Benji says to himself.

"And you got that right." Saki says entering on the office. "What you are doing here? Not that I mind the company." Benji asks. Saki smiles. "Official business. Well quit of extra official ones actually." She answers. "I will fill you on it when you finish those files." "Make yourself comfortable." Benji says. She nods and sits down. "Kirishima, Sanae. Nineteen. Li, Shoko. Eighteen." Benji says in loud. "Soletta, Yukina. Nineteen. Shinguji, Sakuya. Eighteen. Shinguji, Sakaya. Eighteen. Kirishima, Meimi. Eighteen. Kanzaki, Sachiko. Eighteen."

Benji saw the pictures of each girl and read the information of the file. "No Chateaubriands or Milchstrasses?" Benji asks. "Now read this one." Saki says handing him a file. "Chateaubriand, Meiko. Eighteen. Current location isolation in the medical center?" Benji says in loud. "What this mean?"

"It's mean that she is confined in a padded room." Saki says, Benji easily detects sadness on her voice. "She can't control her telepathy?" Benji asks. "Her control is weak. But enough to isolate her mind from mental noises. Her other power caused that." Saki answers. "Which other power?" Benji asks. "She is dangerous and was locked there?" Saki denies nodding sideways. "She is there by her own will. The poor child fears herself more than anything." She says. "She isn't counted as an active or back up member of the Ikazuchigumi."

"Then why you gave me this file and are telling me this?" Benji asks. "I can't do anything." Saki sad expression changes to a slight happy one. "I believe the opposite child. I think that you can free that poor soul of her self inflicted confinement." Saki says. Benji looks at her in the eyes. "She is close?" Benji asks. "Deeper on the infirmary in the medical wing. I treat her myself. It is mostly giving her food, water and clean clothes. She doesn't talk with me. But I have a feeling that she will with you." Saki answers.

"I have one hour before the meeting with the others. Let's go." Benji says getting up. Saki nods and they leave the office. "Yukyo is on the medical wing hospital. Reni hasn't taken you there because she still doesn't know about you. And she is recovering from the attack that damaged the base." Saki says as they walk to the elevator

"I guessed that. To cause so much damage. They know that this is our base?" Benji asks. "No. Was random. Then you showed up and the darkness focused in you. Thankfully giving us time to recover. Any attacks during that period would kill the girls. Most of them returned to they masters to train more even wounded. Yukyo got the worse wounds and is still on the hospital. But all the koubus were badly damaged." Saki replies. "Even before joining you were not only useful but a hero around here."

Benji barely heard the comment worried about Yukyo and Meiko. They arrive in the medical wing. Benji hands to Saki his weapons and enters on the room where Meiko is. He has to close his eyes because the intensity of the white light there. It is coming from everywhere.

Meiko is wearing a white dress. That contrasts with her raven black hair, which flows in waves until her waist. Her skin is lightly tanned. Many shades bellow Benji's. She is sited on the middle of the empty room. She raises her head and looks at Benji. Her eyes are blue, but near of the irises they are green. A pretty mix.

"Hi." Benji says crouching down to her level. She stays in silence looking at him. "My name is Benji. And yours?" "Meiko." She whispers. "It is a pretty name." Benji says. "Suits a pretty girl like you." She blushes lightly. Seeing by a high resolution camera Saki is shocked. "Two good reactions in less than five seconds." She mutters.

"You like music?" Benji asks. She nods. "I like too. I like many styles. Even classical that many of people of my age hates." He says sitting down in front of her in Indian style. "Want to hear anything? I have an MP3 player here filled with two gigabytes of songs." She nods and Benji hands to her one of the ear plugs. "Any preference? Techno, J-pop, classical, instrumental, anime songs, famous singers?" Benji asks. "Place anything from your homeland." She whispers. "Sure." Benji says searching for Brazilian songs. "You have a very pretty voice. You should speak up. Not whisper as if ashamed of your voice."

She blushes even deeper. In the other room Saki is smiling pleasantly surprised. "I knew it. I knew that he would do it. As all them she lacked of a strong male presence on her life. Placing a male with a strong build but kind personality was the right choice. This isn't only chaos and random chances. This must be destined." She says seeing Meiko reactions at Benji actions.

Founding one that suits the girl in front of him "This one is called Woman of Phases. Is a really nice one." Benji says letting the song begin. Saki is shocked that ten minutes hearing songs Benji managed to make Meiko ask him one question.

"You are an elemental." Meiko asks to Benji looking on his eyes "Which is your element?" Benji stands his right arm horizontally far from her and focus a bit forming lines of electricity between his fingers and across his palm. "Lightning. One of the most powerful sources of light. You are so blessed by having such bright element." Meiko says in a sad whisper.

Benji got suspicious over her element by her name and the fact of her locking herself in an overly bright room. He relaxes and lets the energy be dismissed. "Lightning is a powerful element indeed. But is one of the world oldest killers. Father of the fire for the men. Still on the present time lightnings kill people around the world. On open fields or by exploding airplanes. There are uncountable ways of be killed by electricity." Benji says to her in a serious tone.

"Electricity gives us light, heat, power to change things and overrule darkness with its glorious light." Meiko says. "All the darkness should be extinct." "Let me tell you one story." Benji says and Meiko nods. "Before life existed on this world the God of the light and the Goddess of the darkness fought for the control of this world. They fought for thousands of thousands of years."

"Who you think that won the fierce battle to control our world?" Benji asks to her. "The God of light of course. Because the light is far stronger than the darkness." Meiko replies. "Wrong." Benji says and Meiko expression shows her surprise. "No one won it. It was a draw. Both God and Goddess had equal strength. Seeing the battle futile they agreed in share the control of the world. By twelve hours one of them would rule one side of the world. They would always trade sides as the hours pass. Sharing the world in equal parts since they matched the other." Benji says to her.

"Both light and darkness are equal and with the same importance for this world. The light will never rule completely over this world as well the darkness will never rule fully. And the concept that the darkness is bad and filled with evil is created by men, who feared what was concealed by her cloak." Benji continues. "Those who use darkness for evil are the evil ones. Because as any other element darkness is a neutral one. As a weapon can be used for good or for evil. Only depends of the person that wields it."

Meiko face shows surprise but also understanding. "There will always be light and darkness. Even if apparently the light might be ruling, somewhere hiding the darkness will be darker and even more intense to balance the light. Balance is needed." Benji says. "You saw any animes?"

She nods confirming. "Well with out the villain to do evil and destroy cities or the world there wouldn't be need for a hero to save everyone. With out a menace won't be needed people to solve it. And good and evil are relative. Zillion for an example. The humans are trying to survive and they are good fighting the evil race that are invading they planet. But that race is only trying to survive and getting in the planet so the new generation of they race can live on. And the humans are evil by preventing them from preparing everything for that." Benji says. "For each of them they are good and the other is evil. But there are times that the enemy is indeed evil by any point of view. Still that evil one can do a good act if that will help him on his master plan. And a good one can do an evil act to save many more."

"You are saying that my fear of darkness is unfounded?" Meiko asks. "No. Fear of darkness is one of the oldest fears of the mankind. But because of what is hidden on the dark. Not of the dark itself. Being cautious over the dark and darkness is wise. And a certain level of fear is healthy. Prevents you from doing stupid things." Benji answers. "I have fear of highs. But still just a while ago I was on plane. And before that I leaped out of buildings by windows on high floors. Admitting that you fear something is being wise. Having the power to overcome your fear is being brave. Not having any fears is being stupid. And anyone who says that doesn't fear anything is a liar."

"But I don't know if I have the power to overcome my fear. My power is too strong to the darkness." Meiko says meekly. "Your power, your will power is strong. You stay here alone for I don't know how long. Just staying here fearing your own power. The power is yours. You control it. And not the other way around." Benji says to her. An alarm goes off in Benji watch.

"Already?" he says looking at his watch. "I wanted to stay more. But the time flew while we chatted. I have a meeting in ten minutes. But after it if you want I can come back here." Benji gets up. "Wait." Meiko says. "What are those?" she points to his neck. "These?" Benji asks pulling the resin necklaces. "Yes. They are so pretty. So bright." She says.

"There are a gift from a departed friend." Benji answers her question.

"Can I have one?" she asks blushing. "I can't give you one. But I can borrow you one." Benji answers. "Until I make one just for you. That is okay?" "Hai!" she chirps sounding more like a normal teen.

On the other room Saki is on the phone. "Reni! Cancel the Ikazuchigumi meeting! Get the material for Benji! And come down here!" Saki says loudly at the phone. "Saki it can't wait?" Reni replies. "No! Cancel everything and get your German ass here!" Saki shouts. "You have to see this!" Saki hung up.

Benji is removing the blue cross. And puts it on Meiko hand. "Look at it against the light." Benji says. She nods and does so. "So pretty!" she squeals seeing the effect of the light passing by the transparent resin.

Reni enters on the room where Saki is. "It is better being really important. I am still your superior and I didn't like at all your words." She says angry. "Is important. God this must be as important as founding a player able to lead the girls. Look!" Saki replies almost shoving Reni face against the screen that shows Benji and Meiko.

"Oh my God!" Reni shouts in German. "I said that was important. He is breaking thru all her walls at once and he isn't actually trying." Saki says smiling. "I ordered the materials that he uses to make those things to be brought here as well the needed tools." Reni nods absent minded. She is too shocked in seeing Meiko smiling and chatting rather excitedly with Benji, who is surprised when a couple of nurses gave him the resins, the hand whip engine and the drills to work. And told him that the meeting would be held late because they were doing a bug sweep on the room.

Benji doesn't complain, Meiko leads them to a smaller room with a desk, a chair and a bed. Benji arranges his things on the desk and sits on the chair. The girl sneezes cutely with the strong scent of the liquid of resin and closes her nose complaining. Benji hands to her mask and she puts it on while Benji makes a small plaque of resin with the help of a small metal rectangle. He covers it with a metal lid.

"Now we wait ten minutes to the resin polymerize and then I begin in working on the image for the pendant." Benji explains to her. Meiko nods seeming excited over the idea. Benji hands to her his MP3 player and let's her hear it while he prepares everything.

"In four years I couldn't make her speak with emotions. In one hour Benji got her smiling. In five seconds he got her to speak and to blush." Saki says to Reni. "In less than ten minutes he got her speaking in a normal level."

Reni looks at Saki. "You are telling me that he with out any knowledge over psychiatry walked in there and made more progress in one hour than you and all those doctors that treated her in twelve years?" Reni asks. "Yes." Saki answers with a smile. "How?" Reni asks. "He is a male. Strong looking but with a caring personality, young, full of life and with a very active imagination, he approached her slowly, but introduced himself and asked her for her name. He didn't walk in telling that he was there to remove her fears and that he knew everything about her from the medical files." Saki answers. "Or had deep inside him a disapproval over her elemental powers because as everyone fears the darkness. I think that the best way of explaining is that he is charming her heart with out even noticing. His actions are too natural to be an act."

"And she is responding to him. He told her about his position?" Reni asks. "No. But she knows and he knows that she knows. She asked him to show her his element. She knows that he is on the Ikazuchigumi. But she knows that he is there to help her, not force her to anything." Saki responds.

"I see." Reni mutters. Saki smiles naughtily. "I think that she is enjoying her first date." Saki says sultrily. Reni chokes and coughs at the nurse remark. "Saki!" Reni shouts between coughs. "Gomen, gomen. I couldn't resist. You where looking so serious that I needed to say it. But it is does looking kind of a first date. And I am sure that somewhere deep inside Meiko's heart she feels the same thing." Saki says.

Meiko tries to peek over his broad shoulders while he cuts the thin plaque with a cutting disk. Benji makes sure to not let her seeing it making her more and more curious as he works. Benji finishes drilling the plaque and polish it. He begins to paint part of it with a black permanent marker. Not that Meiko can see it.

She sits on the bed and tries to steal glances of the plaque. But she can't see it. Benji fills the metal rectangle with the white resin powder and places the plaque there. He drips few drops of the liquid there, soaking the powder. He pours more of the powder covering the painted plaque then he drips more liquid and covers it with the lid while it polymerizes.

Benji looks over the tool box where he keeps the engine and picks one thin silver chain. "At least I bought lots of them." Benji things placing it down. He changes the drill tip for one with sand paper and waits the polymerization ends.

When is over Benji removes the new plaque from the mold and use the tip to smoothen the surface. Then using another tip and a white powder Benji polishes it when done he slides the pendant in the chain by opening a bit a silver ring that he placed on it to hang on the chain. He closes the ring with a pair pliers. He takes his necklace from Meiko's neck and places the new one around her neck.

She looks with lots of curiosity to her necklace while Benji puts his back on. Inside a transparent casing is a black flower. Half of it has black petals with a faint transparent outline. And the other half of the petals are transparent with a thin black outline. But the flower is very detailed with the black and transparent petals alternating as the flower seems to be beginning to bloom. "It is beautiful!" Meiko chirps examining the pendant against the light loving the effect of the light thru the transparent black resin.

"I am glad that you liked." Benji replies putting the used goods back in the box and cleaning up the resin dust. Benji takes the two boxes to the door and leave them out of the room near of the door. Meiko moves to the larger room all smiles. "Sometimes a bit of dark things make things really pretty." Benji says to her. "That pendant is an example." Meiko nods understanding.

"But also does light." She replies. "As you hair color. I really liked that light brown color. You are lucky. Mine is plain black." Benji smiles "Thanks. But this isn't my color." He says. "My hair is even blacker than yours." "You changed because you don't like your color?" she asks.

Benji denies nodding sideways. "I like my hair color." He says. "Then why?" she asks "It is a way of paying respect to a person that I loved that died to protect me." Benji answers with a sad smile. "She is the same that made those chains?" Meiko asks. Benji confirms. "I will keep my hair on this color until the end of this year. She would get angry if I kept like that longer." Benji says. "Is a way to ease the feeling of longing and guilt from dragging her into my fight. But she fought and did what she did by her own choices. And I will accept them."

Meiko sits back on the floor. "I am sorry." She whispers. "You don't need to apologize. I like remembering of her." Benji says. "Why you are trying to help me? Why you want to aid someone who controls darkness?" Meiko asks tearful.

"I am a ninja. Dirty fighting, low attacks, cheating, surprise, trickery, illusion, traps and terror are my main weapons. A ninja is an assassin that fights in the night. Darkness and the night are my allies and friends." Benji says. "I want to have you that control darkness as my friend since the darkness itself is my ally. I have nothing to fear from the dark since I by myself am one those dangers that hide in her surrounding embrace. I want you to be my friend and ally. You want to be my friend and ally?"

He asks standing his left hand to her. "You want to be friends with me? A child of darkness." Meiko whispers. "As I am." Benji replies. "Darkness is my friend you want to be my friend too?" Meiko looks at his hand. "I don't know how to control my powers properly." She says meekly. "Neither do I." Benji replies. "But I will teach you the little that I know and we can learn more together."

Meiko looks at his eyes and takes his hand and gladly accepts his help to get back on her feet. "I want to be your friend. I want to help you." Meiko says. "My powers are yours to use." She smiles shyly at him. "Help me in conquering my fear." She asks in a weak voice.

"I can only show you the way, as I did so far. Everything that you did even this choice you did by your own strength. I only showed you options." Benji replies smiling. "You are conquering your fears by yourself. But you will have help to deal with them until you fully overcome them. You are not alone."

She nods now with a full smile while Benji opens the door for them. She pulls him out gently leaving the over bright room.

"He did it!" Reni and Saki shouts happily hugging the other and jumping out of happiness. "Oh my God! He did it! He made her leave! He made her accept her own powers!" the shout together happy for the girl. After celebrating a bit more they recompose themselves. "I will break this to the others." Reni says barely holding back the happiness on her voice. Saki nods. "I will have to talk to him. He managed to make her leave her shell so easily." She mutters to herself while Reni moves to the meeting room.

"Can I borrow some clothes from you?" Meiko asks him, she is holding on his arm a bit insecure after leaving the room after so many years. "I guess that you can. But they will be very large." Benji replies. "I don't mind." She says. "Is just until I got new ones for me." Benji nods and takes her to his apartment.

Benji gives to her a pair of jeans pants and a t-shirt. She dresses up buckling up the belt tightly so the pants won't fall from her slender waist. She looks on the bathroom and combs her hair after dressing up. She ties her hair in a ponytail and leaves. "I will visit someone." She announces to him. "It is alright with you?"

"I have no problems with that." Benji replies. "I also have one thing to deal now. Take this copy of the key in case that you return before me." she nods picking up the key and they leave for the base. Then they take different paths.

Benji meets Saki on the infirmary. He places his pistol on his right side on the hip. And he places the knife on his belt under his back laid horizontally. He sighs feeling comforted with the two and a half kilos of metal on his waist. After so many combats in such short period of time he grew used in holding weapons on himself.

"Honestly I am shocked and surprised." Saki says to him while he finishes hooking the sheath on his belt. "I thought that would take few months not one and a half hour to make her leave." She moves to him. "She is in that room for years. She never left since she first entered. You made her left all those fears behind."

Benji nods his head sideways. "I only showed her one path. She did all that by herself." Benji says. "She still has her fears, as I still have mine. But she is now learning to control them."

Saki nods. "It won't be easy, but won't be impossible." She says. "Thanks for helping." "My pleasure." Benji replies. She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Now you have to go to that meeting." She says. Benji nods and leaves. He is a bit surprised with the kiss but decides to let the mater drop out.

Benji does move to the meeting room so he can meet the others members of his unit. Thanks chats with Saki who gladly slips him a handful of information he found that on the moment there is only four girls in active duty on the base. Five now counting Meiko. "Sanae, Sachiko, Shoko and Sakaya." Benji thinks. According to Saki Yukyo will need another week before being released for duty. The other girls are still training and recovering from minor wounds.

Benji tries in thinking in a way of having a smooth meeting and making a good impression over them. But the of all the girls having almost the same age with only one year of difference from the eldest to the younger ones disturbs him. Nine girls. And only small differences of the time of the year of they birthdays. Taking out the Shinguji twins all the girls have one month and a half of space between the birthdays. The Shingujis too. But Benji count them as one since they are twins.

Beginning with Yukina that is the older of them with birthday in beginning of May. Pass by Yukyo that is in middle of July. And Sanae in the end of September. Then skipped one year and then came the Shinguji twins in middle of February. Sachiko in the end of March. Shoko in the middle of May. Meimi in the beginning of August. And Meiko in the middle of October.

"Something doesn't feel right." Benji thinks walking on the hall that leads to the meeting room. "Taking out Sakaya and Sakuya. No one else has the name of the father on the file. And is high unlikely that all the others hanagumi girls were single mothers or used a sperm bank. And I don't think that Ogami was the one who fathered them all. Don't sound logical and Sakura is jealous, so that wouldn't happen."

Benji sighs with a minor headache over doing the math over the girls' birthdays and theorizing over why such regular space between births. Of course a bad night of sleep and the effect of the guarana shake in the morning wearing off is a major factor over it. Benji turns a corner. His sharpened reflexes and instincts react even before he can even hear the cry of "Abunai!"

The next thing that Benji knows is that his left leg moved back supporting him over his toes while the right is over his foot balancing him that is now with a young brunette girl on his arms. He felt the tackle of the impact but his body reacted preventing a painful fall. "Are you okay?" Benji asks recovering quick from his surprise and making a mental note of ask to Saki how sharp the senses get after the card upload and everything else that happened to him.

"Hai…gomen." The girl replies. Benji relaxes and put the girl back on her feet. She is wearing a Japanese school uniform with the worldwide know sailor cut. "It is okay. But you shouldn't be running in the halls. Especially by a corner." Benji says. He looks at the girl seeing that she is actually just like Sakura from the games. Taking out that her hair isn't as long as Sakura's and she is using an elastic band instead of a ribbon.

"I said that you shouldn't run on the halls!" another girl says loudly to the first. She is also wearing the same uniform. Red skirt with a pink top. She has long brown hair. And Benji recognizes her as Sachiko Kanzaki. "I already said that I am sorry!" Sakaya says. "You were the one that wanted me to be fast and get those drinks!"

"But I haven't said to you run on the halls!" Sachiko shots back. "Listen can you two let it go?" Benji says. "No one got hurt." "And who are you?" Sachiko asks in a sneering tone. "I am your new captain." Benji replies in a casual tone. "I don't believe in you." Sachiko says. "I am the vice-leader of the Ikazuchigumi and I haven't being informed of anything."

"You better believe on him snake-girl. This meeting is to inform you and Sakaya over it." Sanae says walking from the path where Benji came with Reni. "Our commander picked him by herself." Sachiko looks at Reni. "That is true." Reni says. "You weren't informed because wasn't needed until today. And all the arrangements for the official transfer were being made. But in all the purposes he is your superior officer. Now this all will be explained on the meeting."

And Benji moves to the meeting room followed by Sakaya, Sanae and Reni. Sachiko recovers from the shock and runs inside the meeting room.

"Why Isabella was demoted?" Sachiko asks even before sitting. "She was doing a good job." Reni sits down on her chair and shows Benji a chair besides her but in another line of the rectangle of the large desk. "She was doing a good job. That is true." Reni says. "But good isn't enough. We need an excellent job. She has a good amount of leadership skills but she can't act outside certain factors. That is the cause of the partial destruction of the complex two months ago."

Sachiko seats down. "And he acts outside those parameters?" Sachiko asks sneering Benji. "He is a player. All his abilities are programmed." Reni burst in laugh. Even Benji is surprised by it. Sanae smile. "What? I haven't said any joke." Sachiko says enraged. "His skills are much more versatile and numerous that we can tell." Reni replies calmly. "I saw them first handed." She turns to Benji and say. "Take out your shirt and show them the scale mail."

"I have to? I mean I have other things here." Benji replies. "The mail is more impressive." Reni says. Benji nods unpleased but obeys. He gets up and takes out his jacket and places it over the table. He puts his pistol and the holster on the table also the shoulder holster that he uses to carry the magazines. He opens his button up shirt. The girls blush as he undresses in front of them.

Benji places the shirt over the jacket. He pulls out a t-shirt and the girls see a shinning black scale mail over his chest. Benji unclasps the top of the mail and is about to remove it, when Reni stabs him hard on the chest with her combat knife. All the girls gasp in shock and Sachiko and Sakaya actually shout. Benji gasps in pain as the air is expelled from his lungs. "That mail is hand made by him, using a material that before I saw his weapons and armors made from it I didn't even knew that existed. And that material is cheap, strong and light. And it is used to make dental prosthetics." Reni says to the shocked girls. "You didn't needed to stab me to prove your point." Benji mutters rubbing his chest over the mail.

"He didn't survived to Sasaki and his mercenaries with the skills that we gave him. He survived by using his own skills and the skills that we gave. He fought dirty, he ran, he hided, he laid traps, he planned and adapted to the situation. He fought for seventeen days in an intense combat almost alone against two hundred mercenaries, twenty Shisetsus and one blood lusted assassin before he killed Sasaki and I met him. And after that day he killed one hundred more alone, uncountable Shisetsus and a nightmare knight class demon. Even if he had my help with the last one." Reni tells to the girls. Who stare in shock to the brunette.

"He created weapons to suit his needs using materials that he used in something not even related to fighting, he used his own knowledge to give him advantages during the run, and he infiltrated and killed his enemies by using techniques that we didn't gave him." Reni continues. "You want me to continue naming what he did during those seventeen days? That not adding killing a sniper only with a pistol many days before."

Sachiko mouth is hanging open. He others are also shocked. "This is one of his handwork weapons." Reni says placing his glass and resin claw over the table to the girls to see. "He killed Sasaki with it. This shield took more damage than I can name and only broke when he faced the nightmare knight demon with me." she adds placing his broken shield there too. "And those he made by himself. Any questions of why he is now going to be leading the Ikazuchigumi with Yukyo as vice-leader?"

Shoko raised one hand. "Yes." Reni says. "What else he did? You said that those are only some of his handwork." Shoko asks. "He made knifes, swords, a spear, mails, the list is long." Reni replies while Benji dresses again. He prefers to let Reni do the talking. "How strong that mail is?" Shoko asks. "Very strong. That mail took lots of damage before we moved to here and he is still using it. And you saw that my knife haven't even cracked the mail." Reni answers.

"Those weapons are being studded to see if would be practical to use in one to one, men versus demon combat. It is trued that he already field tested them all but we want to do even more tests to see if is really wise using it in combat when you have other options." Reni explains. "Which I didn't have." Benji mutters sitting down.

"We are also looking for better ways of making them." Reni continues ignoring his comment. "How he made them?" Sakaya asks curious. "According to Shizue who saw it he made the shield by layers and pressed them until the limit of a machine and them jumped over the machine making it press even more before using strong bolts to keep it pressed and them left cooking for twelve hours." Reni says. "She also said that he cursed a lot while jumping over the press."

"You said that he did well in combat. But that was alone. How you can be so sure that he will lead us well?" Sachiko asks trying to get calm. The last thing that she needs is set off a killer like him. "I said almost alone. He was fighting with help of a friend. He wasn't leading her but he gave him orders during the heat of combat to her that she followed them well. Shizue also followed his commands and I am not ashamed to say that he also gave me some commands during the time that we fought together." Reni answers.

"And what happened to that friend of his?" Sachiko asks. "She died taking spray of bullets for him." Reni replies in a sad tone. All the girls noticed that Benji became down. "They were trapped on a chapel facing many enemies. Some managed to enter. Benji was killing some of them sniping them from a window. She saw the ones coming and fire at them while covering Benji. She died on his arms."

The girls gasp surprised. "After that he got a high synchronization with the memory card and created a very powerful electromagnetic field that protected him from bullets and he killed all the enemies there cruelly with Shizue watching it all." Reni continues. "Then he killed a new group of mercenaries and let everyone think that he was dead and killed the leaders before finding Sasaki location and going after him. "After it he fought alone against many mercenaries, one assassin, Shisetsus and Sasaki. All in the same night. Wounded, tired and with out energy."

"That not counting under armed, outnumbered, with out tactical information over my enemy and his base." Benji adds. "Those too." Reni says. "And he defeated them all alone." Sanae looks at him surprised, all the girls do. "And I am not describing how he dealt with more assassins after we returned to his hometown. He even was in a high speed chase against a Ferrari riding a Hayabusa. And he killed the assassin that was chasing him with a spear. He did wreck the bike and the car but he got out alive. Then he destroyed an enemy helicopter." Reni lists more of his feats.

"Then I jumped out of a tall bridge, after swim back to the shore faced a beach full of assassins and mercenaries alone, more mercenaries when going back home, then we had a party, after it more mercenaries. That not counting the Shisetsus before the nightmare knight." Benji continues the list. "And a gang of kidnappers sometime before the first sniper and a bunch of drugged teens with that 380 that I took from them and used it during it all. And a thief on a wedding."

"Those I haven't heard about." Reni says. "Happened before everything." Benji replies. "Resuming he have much more real combat experience than all us combined, right?" Sanae asks to Reni. "Yes. Against humans and demons. I also heard that he passed by hellish times much before all this that he used the experience from it during the run." Reni replies. "The EAFST." Benji says naming the time. "And all that he need is to learn how to use a koubu and get to know us?" Sanae continues. "Yes. Well he also needs to improve a bit his skills but you are mainly right." Reni answers.

"I don't have problems with that." Sanae says. "He saved my tanned ass from the wakijis and Shisetsus back in Okinawa. He was a bit rough with me but considering the situation it was impossible to be gentle. He did a great job there and since he passed over all that and lived he also did there. So I am good with it."

Reni smiles. "I am with Sanae-chan." Sakaya says. "He reacted quite fast preventing us from falling down when I ran on him. And I believe that you know what is best for this unit ma'am. And I know that my elder sister will oppose a bit but when she sees how he is and how he deals with everything she will accept too."

"It is unavoidable so I will accept." Shoko says sounding a bit unpleased. "But I admit that I am very curious to see his work. And if he adapted and created weapons to suit his needs during that situation I think that we will get along, when he admits that the koubu does not look like a labor." "Alphonse!" Benji says to Shoko with teasing eyes. The purple haired mechanic fumes with anger.

"I have no choice but accept that commoner as my superior officer." Sachiko says unpleased tossing some of her hair strands over her shoulders. "Actually he comes from two noble lines. He is related to Katsura Kougo and a Spanish line of nobles and he is directly related to an English duchess. And he is a direct descendant of a Bedouin noble." Reni says shooting back Sachiko remarks. The Kanzaki girl coughs hard. And the others hide a chuckle and Sanae is holding back laughter with effort. "He might not be raised as nobility and the woman that is the duchess might have not claimed her heirloom but that don't diminish his bloodline."

"He is a noble!" Sachiko shouts. "Related to one of the great three men of the Meiji revolution! I don't believe on it!" Reni sighs. "He is not from the direct branch of him. But he is still part of the family. His great-grandfather gave up his family name to take the one of his wife. But he still has the Katsura blood." Reni explains. "I can't believe on this…" Sachiko mutters

"You had to tell them my bloodline? I mean it is not important." Benji says. "I knew that she would react like this to it was good." Reni replies. Benji sighs unpleased. The meeting room door burst open and Meiko tackles Benji, leaping over the table. She hugs him tightly ignoring the fact that her momentum will make both of them fall. Before anyone can react Benji nails his finger nails deep on the table. A screeching sound is made as the long claws slides on the wood ripping it deeply.

The look at Benji with Meiko straddled over his lap hugging him tightly. Benji right arm is stretched with his fingertips touching the table surface with five long cuts parallel of the other. They are leaning back wards on the rear legs of the chair the only thing preventing them from falling is the strong anchor of Benji's claws on the wood.

Reni groans seeing the damage on the wood table. Benji pulls himself forward straitening the chair. "Meiko you shouldn't have done that." Saki admonishes the girl while entering on the room holding a very large beaker filled with a dark red liquid. All the girls stare to Meiko. "I also forgot to mention that Benji managed to make Meiko leave the room." Reni adds. Benji is removing his nails from the table.

"Well I finished the first batch so drink it up." Saki says handing to Benji the beaker. Benji sniffs it. "It smells like rust." He says drinking it. "Tastes like it too." Benji frown drinking the thick red liquid. "What is that?" Reni asks to Saki. "Medicine." Saki replies. "Because all the wounds and energy use not to count the wounds caused by demon weaponry he needed to take that. Is a special medicine. Very specific for his case."

"You could have placed less iron and more sugar." Benji says handing the beaker to her. "Don't complain. You are lucky that I made it fast." Saki says picking it. Benji cleans his lips. "Now Reni I need to run few tests on Benji." Saki says dragging Benji away after telling to Meiko get on her feet.

"How he nailed himself on the table?" Sachiko asks looking at the deep cuts on the wood, placing her fingers on the slashes. "He must have really strong nails to do this kind of damage."

"Lots of calcium on his diet." Reni says. "But now let's focus on Meiko. She needs to train to control her powers since she only knows the basic of the basic. Benji only knows a bit more than her. I want that you all aid them with it. Also with the koubu training." The girls nod and the meeting goes on.

Benji and Saki are walking to the infirmary. "That hurt?" Saki asks seeing Benji two inches long claws. "Yeah. Every time hurts." Benji replies looking at his black reddish claws. "I force the growth by stimulating the nail matrix cells burning the nails to hard them. Unlike you I am not a feral."

Saki nods. "Well I am impressed you are creative for someone so young. But you can't shrink them back can you?" she asks. Benji denies. "No. I cut them. Leaving them with a triangular tip and reasonably sharp." He explains. "I deal with that and will give you new bandages." Saki says entering on the infirmary.

Tokyo October third 20XX

Meiko walks in to the medical bay. "Hi there sis." She says to Yukyo who is on a bed. "Oh my god! You left the room!" Yukyo shouts in surprise. She has short silver hair styled as Maria's with blue eyes instead of green. Meiko nods with a smile. "I had help. Miss Saki only allowed me to visit you today. I left the room yesterday." Meiko replies in a cherry tone.

"You got help? From who? Or you got worried over me?" Isabella asks with out giving time to the younger girl to answer. "I was worried over you. Miss Saki told me that you got hurt badly, but still I couldn't leave the room. Even you visiting me almost everyday I couldn't get out to see how you were." Meiko replies sadly. "Then how you left?" Isabella asks. "Our new taisho came and talked to me. We chatted for a long time and he hasn't forced me to leave or to talk. He was really friendly and he told me some interesting stories and made me see that I was being childish in isolate myself in fear of my own powers. And that I wasn't evil only because I control darkness." Meiko tells her happily. "He made me this beautiful necklace too!"

Isabella sees the necklace that Meiko proudly shows to her. "Our new taisho?" Isabella asks with out any emotions on her voice. "Yes!" Meiko replies excited. "He is such a nice guy! And Aunt Reni said that he is really strong! And he is good looking too!" The machine monitoring Isabella's heart beat shows that her rate went up.

"I was demoted?" She asks in the same tone with our emotion. Then Meiko stops understanding. "You weren't told it yet?" Meiko asks shyly. Isabella denies nodding sideways "I thought that aunt Reni told you already." Meiko says shyly looking down. "We had a meeting where she introduced him to Sanae, Sachiko, Sakaya and Shoko. I thought that she already told you about him."

Isabella doesn't show but she is boiling up in anger. If her leg wasn't in a cast finishing to healing from a massive break she would got up and run over Reni and demand an explanation. "Aunt said that you will be acting as vice-leader." Meiko whispers. "I am not angry at you Meiko." Isabella says. "I am angry at this new taisho and to the commander for not telling me anything."

"Benji wanted to come visit and meet you. But aunt and Miss Saki told that it would better that he didn't came." Meiko shyly defends Benji. "And he is a very kind person. I am sure that he didn't mean to hurt you." Isabella grunts. "Get me the phone okay?" the silver haired teen asks. "I want to talk to the commander and ask why I haven't been informed." Meiko nods and gives her the phone that was on a nightstand.

Meanwhile Benji is with Sachiko on a training room. When she heard that Benji fought with a spear she decided to challenge him. The worse is that she requested for a real weapons combat. Not that Benji minded thanks to his full body mail. But Benji's spear is heavy and was designed to kill or maim the opponent.

"Think better Sachiko." Benji says while the Kanzaki girl unsheathes the blade of her naginata. "My spear weights three kilos. One and a half only the blade. That is my amalgam knife. Made out of mercury and silver. When I hit you, you will at least get a bad bruise that on the minimal. I maimed with this spear."

"My uniform is made from Kevlar! And you won't be hitting me!" Sachiko replies tossing the sheath away. "Get ready! So you can't whine that I attacked when you weren't ready!" Benji sighs and assemble his spear placing the knife for the last. Benji makes sure to tie the sheath tightly on the handle. "Since as you said I won't hit you I think that you won't complain if I leave it sheathed." Benji says. "Suit yourself." She spats getting in position.

Benji gets on his own stance. And Sachiko strikes hard. Benji blocks and attacks her. She blocks but Benji saw that she felt the impact.

Sachiko's strikes are flawless, fast, strong and fluid, filled with grace. Benji's are strong, fast, hard, precise and effective. Sachiko attacks with grace of an ancient style and constants trainings, Benji fights back with real battle experience, instincts, despair and improvisation. And he is giving to the girl a real hard time. The sturdiness of his scale armor makes Sachiko get more and more frustrated since she is only cutting his clothes.

And the armor by being made of scales overlapped the other makes the impact on his body smaller. Something that her Kevlar uniform doesn't do. And she is feeling the full impact of the blows that Benji is landing on her. She is aware that many of the blows that she connects hit because he doesn't bother to block them. And his attacks are connecting because he is actually passing by her defenses.

And she is aware that he is holding back the attacks since he isn't breaking her bones but only bruising her. She is surprised with an even stronger slash that suited more a sword than a spear. Her hands go numb and she grips on the naginata even stronger, trying to ignore the pain on her hands. She sees Benji dropping the spear and jumping forward with his left elbow on her jaw height. She knew that her defense is wide open since his attack did so. She doesn't expected him to just drop his weapon instead of replacing it to an attack and she waited that he did so she could close her defense while he prepared his attack.

She closes her eyes and braces herself to a massive impact that will for sure break her jaw, teeth, ruin her face and make her pass by uncountable surgeries to become close of she is. Few seconds passed and nothing came. She opens her eyes and sees Benji elbow less than an inch from her jaw. "Why you stopped?" she asks seeing him backing away. "I don't like hitting on girls, I can do it when forced or when I need to fight a woman. But I won't do it with out a reason or need." Benji answers. "You are my underling and I hope soon to be friend. I don't see why I should hit you in a way to hurt you badly or give you permanent damages. Especially in your pretty face."

She blushes at his words, suddenly feeling ashamed over her earlier actions. "That is why you were holding back?" she asks as he picks his fallen spear. "Yes. I don't mind in training with you. But I don't want to hurt you. Even if you were considering hurting me." Benji answers. Once again she feels bad over her actions. "Still you held back even knowing that I was trying to kill you or badly injury you. Why?" She asks.

"I think that you are acting like this because you are angry. That is why I accepted so you could vent it out." Benji answers. "And I knew that you wouldn't be able to pierce my mail. No offence, but you isn't strong enough, your naginata isn't heavy or strong enough and your momentum weren't enough. Resuming you wouldn't pierce or cut my mail. Maybe crack it."

She nods understanding. If Reni that is much stronger than her couldn't pierce in a strong close range knife stab she wouldn't be able to match it with the light and fast slashes from her naginata. She hated to admit but his armor is effective. "Where you learned to fight? I never saw a style like that." She asks.

"Mostly movies, games, few lessons in my martial arts classes, personal experience and the upload. But mostly I don't have a style." Benji answers. "And that move that you used? The one before you dropped your spear." She asks. "My own. I call deflect. I use it with knifes and swords. It is to break the opponent guard when he tries to attack me. You saw that I opened your guard with the move." Benji answers. She nods recalling the strong blow upwards forcing her arms up leaving her fully unprotected.

"Can you teach it?" She asks in a rather humble tone. "You already saw the basics." Benji replies. "Now you can develop your own variation of it. Mine is mine. You for sure won't be able to use it properly. So you need to make your own variation." She nods understanding. "Can we train more? Now using training staffs?" she asks. "I can teach you few moves of the Kanzaki Fuujin ryu."

"Sure." He replies with a smile. "I would like that." And soon they are training again, but this time fighting faster and going as far as they can with out hurting the other. Sachiko admitted that Benji's speed is really something and she has trouble keeping it up with the unpredictable movements of the prosthetic. But her extensive training helps her, even thought after ten minutes she is taking short breathes, sweating a lot and panting. And Benji is only sweating and breathing a little faster. Its shows her that he has lots of stamina, something that she is lacking since she is working really hard to follow his speed.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	3. Adaptation

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game. All the characters on this fic taking out the characters of the Sakura Taisen world belong to me and are based on my friends, family, classmates and teachers. Some of them where romanticized or changed by request of the person who the character is based on. Some characters are imaginary but still based on someone that I know. Unless you have my authorization you can't use any of them.

Observation: During a song (text inside) is the back voice.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Chapter two: Adaptation

Reni isn't a happy woman now. She feared that someone slipped to Isabella that she were demoted before she was fully healed. But she was so content with the change in Meiko behavior that she forgot to warn the brunette to not tell her. And for the past half hour she is talking with an angry silver haired teen and calming a crying brunette who was sorry for telling.

"Why I wasn't even informed about a new player?" Yukyo asks angry. "As I said there wasn't need to you know. You are hurt and he was being hunted and we weren't sure that he would make it. None of the others did." Reni replies. "Besides you seem to be forgetting that I am the commander of this unit. And I decide when or if I should tell you anything or order to people inform you of anything."

Yukyo frowns and is about to respond. "I ordered to not be told because you would get worked up and might ending doing something stupid and getting hurt again. And his position as the new taisho of the Ikazuchigumi is immutable until I say otherwise or he quits. And since he killed and a person that he cared died for him to get here he won't quit." Reni cuts in. "I placed him in the command because I believe that he is better to lead the unit. And I am expecting you to cooperate with him. He is a good leader and strategist. He is very versatile and he managed to make Meiko leave the room and begin to lose her fears. I think that you could at least try following his leadership."

Yukyo looks offended. "You are telling me that I am not a good leader, strategist or versatile?" she asks. "You are a good leader and strategist. Your versatility leaves a lot to be desired." Reni answers. "You can think in the middle of a savage hunt against you of buying raw cow leather to make you a fire proof cloak? Or how use a cooked potato to copy a stamp in a document that you have so you can make a forgery closer to the original? Or how to use finger paint to change the color of your escape vehicle? And I am only naming some of the things that he did."

Yukyo mouth is slack open. "And I am not counting in using knowledge of something that is not even close of combat to make extremely strong armors that made him nearly invulnerable to melee attacks. And weapons made of the same material that is light, razor sharp and undetectable by metal detectors since is made of resin." Reni says. "I think that he can give much to the team. He already gave important things for us. As the rescue of Sanae and making Meiko accept her powers."

"He can't be that good! He can't be better than I am! I trained for years!" Yukyo says. "You are better than him in piloting, and in your fencing. But he has the skills that we gave him. He doesn't need the card anymore. And he is polishing his skills to make them better. Mixing them with his own ways to fight. Learn with him and teach him. Both of you can grow strong just by doing that." Reni says.

Yukyo stays in silence. "I am doing this for your safety and from everyone else's too." Reni adds. "He will do the impossible in order to protect everyone. You did a very good job, no one is denying that. But he can do a better one. And it will be much better if you helped him. I won't be able to face your mother if you die. As I won't be able to face any of my friends if I let one of they daughters die."

After those words Reni leaves. Meiko follows her. Both leaving the silver haired Tachibana to think over what was said.

Benji and Sachiko end the spar and move away chatting. Benji is happy that he got along with the Kanzaki girl. Even though costed him to make her a scale mail for her too. "So get a t-shirt that fits you well and meet me in my room." Benji says. "I will call Saki and ask her if there is a room that I can use to work with that. And you will be helping me."

She nods. As long she gets a nearly invulnerable resin mail she will even help him to make it. After setting everything up Benji and Sachiko moves to an unused small depot on the first underground level and they begin to work after adjusting the things on the balconies there.

And after one hour Sachiko is holding the polished and drilled transparent resin disks that will become her mail. Benji shows her how to work and they begin to sew them together. And after two more hours the mail is already sewed on the shirt and Sachiko is trying. "It kind of rubs my breasts in a weird way." She says. "As I said I am a man. I don't have breasts so I don't know how to fix it. It is loose, but not hanging. It should be comfortable." Benji says

"It is comfortable but is weighing over my breasts and feels odd when I move." She replies. Benji gets up and he is holding a string. "Let me try one thing." He says. "Raise your arms a bit." She does and Benji passes the string around her chest. He is behind her. "Put them down." She does and Benji pulls the string a bit lifting the mail under her breasts. He ties it. "Now try it." He says.

She nods and moves. "Hey feels much better." She says. "Lacked support." Benji says. "Next time bring a bra too." She blushes madly and nods. Benji adjusts the mail to give the support and it is over. Sachiko is shinning with happiness at her mail. "It is so light." She says dancing a bit. "I have jackets heavier than this."

Benji cleans up while she gets used to the mail. At the lunch she already babbled to the others that she has a mail and soon Benji sees himself forced to make more. But he does make the girls help him. Especially Sachiko. Hours later all the girls leave the workshop with content smiles on them faces.

Benji finishes cleaning up by himself wondering how he will get along with the girls who are still away including the Tachibana. Actually especially the Tachibana since she was the former leader. It is quite late and Benji is tired. Is easily seen on his face now that the girls left and he don't need to hide it anymore. He moves to his room wanting to get some well deserved sleep in order to rest and adjust to the time zone.

In his room Benji goes straight to the kitchen and gulps down half box of orange juice with some slices of a cold microwave pizza. He yawns and moves to his bedroom, but before reaching his destination someone knocks on his door. Benji curses in Portuguese bellow a whisper and putting on his casual mask opens the door. "What you want Saki? Is late." Benji says to the brunette.

"Well you and the girls have a training section scheduled now. So you have to train." She replies "It seems that no one warned you but we train at the night sometimes." Benji sighs and the nurse drags him away. "You will train in a virtual environment created to simulate any possible combat situations with realistic holograms, sound effects and real obstacles." Saki explains while taking him to the training room. "The holograms even emit spirit energy so you can rely on your sixth sense." They arrive in the training room.

And Benji is shoved in a room by the nurse. "Today training is solo combat against multiple enemies." Reni says from the control room by speakers. "I know that you have lots of experience in that kind of combat. But the girls' don't. So we needed some demonstration for them to see how different it is from one to one combat and combat in a koubu."

"And I don't get any weapons?" Benji asks wanting to end things fast. "Well we didn't know what you would like to use." Reni replies. "Just get me one spear like mine." Benji says frustrated. In a couple of minutes a hi tech looking spear is handed to him by a girl from the Kazegumi. "That spear will be recording your motions and passing to us too." Reni says. "We will begin the simulation now."

Benji nods, soon he blank room changes to a hotel lobby with all the needed furniture and many werewolves. "All the furniture are real, the floor of the room rises to emulate the show furniture. We placed werewolves because it will be less frightening for the staff and the girls than showing you killing humans." Reni tells him. "Now that I explained this the simulation will begin."

And after her words the werewolves charge at Benji. With a swift move Benji slashes two werewolves before moving out from his position. Everyone looks with interest as he fight, and by Reni orders the level of the combat is raised gradually. After ten minutes Benji is still fighting since just keep appearing more and more werewolves.

"His movements aren't all that good." Sachiko says seeing him fighting and getting hits. Saki notices the expression on Benji's face. She moves to a screen and sees that the girl in charge of it is chatting with another one. Her eyes went wide seeing the alerts in the screen being ignored and muted by the girl. "Abort section now!" Saki shouts. One of the girls obeys and it stops.

Benji stops moving and is breathing in hard and ragged breaths. Saki runs to the training room. "Turn on the sprinklers! He needs to cool down now!" she shouts holding him and seeing the temperature of his body. And she is obeyed. She squeezes his chest making his breath slower preventing from hyperventilating. "Slow breaths." She says to him. "Let your body cool off with the air."

Reni looks at the screen of the girl that Saki saw. Her face shows her surprise and anger. "Your actions almost killed him." Reni says to the girl that just saw what was on her screen. "You were supposed to tell us if his life signs got in dangerous levels before the alarms rang. You muted them and went chat. If Saki haven't saw he would be over exhausted and overheated. And he would die. One more degree would have killed him. You are suspended and confined to your quarters until a suitable punishment is decided."

The girl sulks down and moves away. Benji passed out on Saki arms. "Get a stretcher here." She says to the command room. Soon two nurses arrived and help her to put him there. Ten minutes later he is on the infirmary with an IV. "Why he got like this? I mean he fought for much longer before coming here." Reni asks to Saki.

"We overlooked the fact that before he was on his own time zone, with his sleep in day, with out being tired. And when tired his fights weren't this long." Saki replies. The girls are hearing her explanation. "He was looking so normal that we forgot that he just arrived here have just few days. There is a full twelve hours difference of the time zones. On our days are his nights. And when he is sleeping his body isn't getting much rest since he is used to think that it is day. And until he gets used to the time zone he won't rest well. And we also forgot that the last days were filled with activity for him. Not mentioning the week before the travel and the travel itself. He got one month of stress that caught up with him now."

There is a bipping sound and Saki picks a thermometer. "Since he overdid his body will rest until fully recovered. And he got a fever." She adds seeing the numbers on the display. "It is my fault." Reni says. "I forgot that. And I oversaw all the work that he has done around here and how it would tire him."

Saki nods. "We all did. Benji was taking lots of caffeine to be able to keep up with us. That is why the stress wasn't showing up." Saki says. "It will take long for him recover?" Meiko asks worried. "The fever will be gone most likely tomorrow. He will sleep until he recovers his energy. Taking out that he will feel sore he won't have any problems." Saki answers. "Okay girls you all go sleep too. I think that one case of fatigue is enough." Reni says. The girls nod and move away. Saki sighs and moves few strands of Benji's hair from his face. "Well it is working as I planned, you know it would take too long to them trust you if you let everything move on its natural flow. So I am speeding things up a bit. Don't worry you will be back on your feet and healthy in a short while after all someone like you can't stay on the bed for too long." She says to the unconscious man. "Your hair is growing longer too. Memory card effect?"

Tokyo October forth 20XX

Saki looks at a now long haired Benji. "I guess that I overdid when I agreed in fighting him on the training room only to exhaust him." Saki mutters sipping some coffee. "Well it was great that he unleashed attacks like those but I slowed down his healing. I must be getting old to seeing that as a solution."

In her office Reni is filling some reports to finish the full transfer of Benji to Japan and getting everything official. She stops and stretches. Her back pops loudly. "I am getting too tense after he showed up and came here. Too much work piled up." Reni mutters reaching under her desk to her mini bar, she picks a can of soda and drinks it. "I hate paperwork. I wonder how the manager and the vice-commanders dealt with it."

"Because someone had to do it." A feminine voice replies to Reni's complain. "Kaede-san?!" Reni says surprised. "Last time that I checked it was me." she replies with a smile and a playful tone. Kaede is wearing a black skirt suit. "What bring you here ma'am?" Reni asks recomposing herself. "Don't be formal Reni. This is a social visit." Kaede replies. "Well I also came to slip you the information that the council isn't happy because Sasaki were killed. Even being a traitor. It was their man inside and on the command here."

Reni sighs. "Thank you for the information. It was unavoidable and it wasn't my order that got him killed. But the player actions. And I won't be accepting personal indicated by them or orders conflicting with the well being of my subordinates." Reni replies. "They placed a mole in my base and that costed us uncountable yens, personal and equipment. Not counting the lives of innocents and players."

"I know that Reni. It was luck that this new commander was good enough to survive and kill him." Kaede says sitting in front of Reni. "We will be supporting the autonomy of the Teikoku Kagekidan." Reni nods understanding. "It was luck for us." Reni agrees. "If he died we would have much trouble not only dealing with Sasaki but in combat."

Kaede nods. "How is he dealing with everything?" Kaede asks accepting a cut of tea from Reni. "So far well. He had some harsh moments with Sachiko and Shoko but they are getting along well. Shoko is curious to see Benji doing what he called 'gambiarra' and Shizue spoke highly of them to her so she is very curious." Reni replies. "But by a mistake of one of the girls' in charge of the virtual training, mine and Saki's he is on the infirmary with a high fever. We overlooked the stress that he went through with being hunt, faking things for his family, adapting to a new time zone, getting along with everyone, and the list goes on of so large."

Kaede smiles sympathetically. "I understand that you overlooked things. But no one is perfect. Everybody makes mistakes. And you forgot about those because he managed to make Meiko leave her isolation." Kaede says in a motherly tone. "You heard?" Reni asks surprised. "Yes. Yoneda too. He is very glad that she is finally accepting to live with out fear." Kaede answers. Reni nods with a small smile still happy over it. "And I also heard that the girls are worried over his health so he is doing well in getting along with them."

Reni nods again. "He is working hard over that." She comments. "Too hard and still he acts naturally not forcing them to like him. Still they are beginning to like him."

"Well that is good. So when the others return it will be easier to everyone." Kaede says. "And Yukyo how she took it?" Reni sighs. "Badly. I had to give her a long lecture over the benefits and why he is the leader and why I haven't told her anything about it. She took worse than Maria. Well at least from what I heard." Reni answers Kaede question.

Tokyo October fifth 20XX

Benji sits on the bed and stretches. "Well everything is normal." Saki says handing to him some of his clothes. Benji walks to a curtain and dresses up. "How is everything?" Benji asks. "Fine. The girls are teaching Meiko how to use her powers and pilot a koubu." Saki replies. Benji leaves the curtain putting on a t-shirt. "And when the other girls will arrive?" Benji asks. "Around January maybe a bit later." Saki replies. "But in case of an emergency we can summon them back earlier."

Benji nods understanding. "Okay. Now I am hungry." He says picking an elastic band on Saki's table and tying his long black hair. "And I need to dye my hair brown again." "Well we go have lunch and after it I help you dying your hair." She replies and they walk away.

Tokyo October tenth 20XX

Yukyo returns from the medical center, she is greeted warmly by the Ikazuchigumi girls. She allows herself few minutes of the warm greeting before questioning where the man is. As well where Reni and Saki are too. With sly smiles that Yukyo misses they lead the silver haired girl to the roof of the living quarters of the Ikazuchigumi. The covered area has many chairs and tables set with drinks and foods. Benji is by a large grill taking care of the roasting meat. Reni and Saki are filling a large cooler with many soft drinks.

"What is going on?" Yukyo asks for the others. "Well it is a welcome home party to you." Sanae answers. "It was the manager idea." Yukyo looks at Reni. "She gave the idea?" she asks to be certain. "Yes. It seems that she was in one similar like this when fetching Benji and she liked. And since you came out of the hospital is a good way to celebrate." Sanae replies.

Yukyo glares at Benji who pretends not to notice it. He continues to place few pieces of meat on metal spikes and placing half meter above the embers on a rack. The party goes well, even thought Yukyo makes sure to stay far from Benji. Most of the girls even the two women there sing on a karaoke machine. Benji who is working on the barbecue doesn't sing and Yukyo don't get close or let herself to be convinced to sing. When noticing that Yukyo isn't going to at least try to be polite and introduce herself to Benji and Benji is using the fact of working on the grill to not to there and introduce himself to Yukyo, Reni moves to them and introduce them to the other.

"Nice to meet you." Benji says in a polite tone after Reni said his name to Yukyo and did the same with the girl. "I don't think so." Yukyo replies in an acid tone. Reni glares at Yukyo. "Show some education Yukyo. You weren't raised like that." Reni scolds the teen. "I can't see how he can replace me. Look at him!" Yukyo says harshly to Reni pointing to Benji. "He doesn't give a simple sign of being the threat to an enemy as you said that he was! I don't see why I should respect him!"

Before anyone can react Benji gives a very strong kick on the back of the Tachibana girl knees. She begins to fall over her back. And she can only see Benji's elbow connecting on her chest before she touches the ground with a massive impact that take the little air that she had on her lungs away. And before she can draw a breath or react she feels a strong pressure of Benji's right foot over her throat choking her. On his right hand is one of the metal spikes and is hovering over her wide open right eye.

A heavy silence hangs over the roof. "You have two minutes of life if Benji decides to just choke you like he is doing with his foot." Saki says in a cold tone kneeling besides Yukyo side. "Or he can just drive that spike through your eye and skull just like this!" she adds snapping her fingers. "Benji was acting as a nice person and not as a threat because he is a nice person. He is a threat for his enemies. As you can notice now."

Yukyo tries to struggle but the pressure is too strong and she is feeling faint. "Saki have you made your point?" Benji asks to the nurse. "Yes. You can stop acting now." She replies. Benji removes the spike from Yukyo's eye level and removes his foot from her throat. The Tachibana girl coughs and chokes while trying to breath. She holds her sore neck.

"This was a warning from me and Reni." Saki says to Yukyo. "Benji was against such extreme measures. But you are hard headed and if you disobey him in the field you will die and maybe kill someone. If you decide to go against him on the field just say now and I will tell him to kill you now to save the others from your actions. You don't have to like him. Just respect him and obey him. If you hate him I hope that one day you will realize your mistakes."

The others stare to the scene surprised. "Yukyo I hope that you come to understand why we did this. Even if you don't you will obey him in combat. If you show to be rebellious I will remove you from the Ikazuchigumi. There won't be second chances. We will feel the lack of you in combat. But mutinies won't be tolerated." Reni says while Saki rubs a balsam on Yukyo's neck. On the blue eyed teen eyes fear and anger are clearly visible. "It is your first time facing death that closely." Saki says gently applying the medicine on her. "He faced it uncountable times before. You froze in fear and didn't react when he attacked. He didn't when he faced death. That is why he is your new Taisho."

Yukyo looks with anger to Saki. "Don't even try saying that if you were ready you would react. It is a lie and you know it. You weren't ready for a surprise attack and you weren't ready to do something to prevent death to come to you. And even if you were waiting for an attack it wouldn't change a thing. You never fought someone who wanted to kill you. And all the times that you fought in real conditions you were protected by your koubu. You can't win against someone who faced death with out protection." Saki cuts before Yukyo can speak. "If you don't learn with love, you will learn with pain. He learned through pain but he is willing to teach all of you. Is up to you learn with pain or love. Either way you will learn."

Meiko looks to the door where Benji left. "Why you made him to that?" She asks to Saki. "Because Yukyo won't accept anything else. You know her. And Benji thinks that the best would give her time to adapt to everything. But we don't have time and we can't risk any one you if she decides to throw a tantrum on the battle." Saki replies finishing applying the medicine on Yukyo. "I think that it could been solved in other way." Meiko says moving after Benji.

Tokyo October eleventh 20XX

Benji is on his workshop making a teeth set for one of the workers of the base. Benji's professional pride wouldn't allow him to leave the old man of the armory with such lame work on his mouth. After taking molds from the man Benji is now placing teeth of the same color of the man teeth on a red wax block over a model covered with a resin base. Benji is with his MP3 player and he works humming El Hazard opening theme Illusion.

One hour later Benji tracks down the man. "Here it is." Benji says handing to him his brand new prosthesis. "See if it is fitting well. And then say 'trinta e tres." The man nods and put on the prosthesis and munches a bit and says the requested words. The prosthesis is firm on its place. "You remove it after you eat and brush it well so you won't end with an infection." Benji advices to the man. He nods with a smile and walk away. Benji walks away with a pleased smile and humming.

He moves to his daily training with the koubu. And when he is about to leave he sees a reasonably long line of people by his work shop. They surround him and shower him with request to repair or make new prosthesis. Saki chuckle seeing the scene. She already called the dentist of the base. And after half an hour all the requesters are waiting they turn on the dentist chair so Benji and the dentist can take the molds. After two hours and three kilos of alginate and plaster, Benji leaves the dentist office loaded with the dry molds each with a name tag.

"I was dead right in coming to Japan after graduating. Work wouldn't be lacking." He mutters annoyed. He arrives on his workshop and places the molds on a table and separates them in types. He requests for more materials for work and begins to work on them, inwardly happy in using his knowledge far of the battle field.

Two hours later Meiko walks inside Benji's workshop, after look all over the base, studios and apartments for him. She sees Benji leaned over his work balcony with a half made wax denture on his left hand and one of his work tools on the right hand. "Benji-taisho I think that you should take a break." Meiko says in a meek tone. Benji sighs placing the items down and stretching.

He turns to her on his office chair and removes the earphones. "You don't need to call me Benji-taisho." Benji says with a smile. "I like to." She replies handing to him a soda can. He takes the soda and she sits on an empty corner of a table near him. "Why you are working so hard on those?" She asks curious before sipping her own soda can. Benji pops open the can and looks at it with out replying.

"It is lots of hard work and you don't need to do it. You are the leader of the defense force and you are going to be an actor." Meiko says picking up a plaster model. "When I fixed Takasugi's prosthesis was my professional pride that couldn't leave it as it was." Benji replies in a tone of voice with a hint of sadness and loneliness. Maiko misses those, Benji sips his soda. "I studied for one year and a half to make prosthesis and his was bad, since I had time I decided to make a new one for him. After all I had material to spare."

Outside the workshop Saki, Reni and Yukyo were about to enter when Benji began speaking, they stopped by his words. Reni and Saki noticed his tone. "I had teeth here that I could use. I had plaster and utility wax. I have mountains of resin so I could do a small work." Benji continues picking up the model that he were working and looking at it.

"You are right, I have no need to be doing this. I am getting well paid to protect the city. I don't like acting. But I understand why everyone does so." Benji says. "Because helps to increase our spirit energy." Meiko says interrupting him. "That isn't the full reason." Benji replies. "Only part of it. I don't know your mother. I just know her from the animes, which is the same that I know Maria. But I am sure that for Maria and Reni they must feel in the same way that I do. Feels good using my skills in something that isn't combat."

Meiko stays in silence unsure of what to say. Reni nods with a small smile on her lips. 'You are very right Benji.' She thinks. "I am doing this because I know that this will do some good to the person who will use it and I will see it. And this won't kill anyone, this won't harm someone. It is a very good feeling using my skills in someplace other than behind an aim or a sword hilt." Benji says placing the model back on its place. "That is why everyone who fights on the defense force act. So they can do something other than fighting."

Meiko looks at him in silence. Benji finishes his soda. "One of my teachers said to me that when making a denture to a fully toothless person you give back to that person a smile, you take years from they faces and give back to them they self-esteem that they lost. He said that was more than making money by selling to that person the denture, but giving to that person something really important that she lost." He says in a sad and wistful tone. "This might sound silly. But I know that everyone who will be using a prosthesis that I made, will have more reasons to smile fully, with out reasons to hide a smile or don't smiling at all."

'You are right again Benji, some people didn't smiled here because they was afraid of letting others see the prosthesis or of them falling. You noticed why some people here were kind of unfriendly.' Reni thinks with her smile getting broader.

A gentle chime goes off. "Well I have to get back to work. And I think that is about time for you to train." Benji says to Meiko, now on a casual tone. "You are right! I am getting late." Meiko says looking at the time. "Thanks for the soda." Benji says. "You are welcome Benji-taisho!" she replies running through the door. Reni, Yukyo and Saki moved away when the chime went off. Yukyo can deny but Benji's words struck few chords inside her.

Two hours later Benji is still working, now in a metal core implant for a ceramic jacket. A young girl with waist long black hair enters on the workshop. "Sumimasen. I am here to deliver the lunch." She says in a shy tone. "Put on an empty spot on the table." Benji replies while turning off the blowtorch and letting the spinner go making the melted alloy flow inside the mold with wax to make the metal core.

He turns to her with his face covered with sooth and white dust. She is wearing a similar uniform than Shizue's but instead of green hers is yellow. "Thank you for the meal and sorry for the trouble." Benji says to her dusting himself a bit to remove the excess of the dirt. "It is my work sir!" she replies blushing. "Is the only thing that I do around the base."

Benji washes his hand and face on a sink. "And that is important. Without a food supply an army will lose the war." Benji says. "Don't think badly over it." She blushes even more at his words. He looks at her face. "You seem oddly familiar." He says moving a bit closer. "You are related to someone who appeared on the Sakura Taisen animes or games?"

She blushes even more. "Yes. Kitaoji Hanabi is my mother." She answers him. "I am Kitaoji Akiho. Junior member of the defense force staff." She bows formally while introducing herself.

Benji recalls that Saki told him that the juniors were used to fill gaps in the shows and with many minors' works around the base as cooking, working with the Kazegumi, data checking, among many others petty tasks. Most used to sharpen the juniors' skills and the spirit energy of those who possess it in small levels, before they are selected to one of the main units. And none of them actually made to the Ikazuchigumi. Most managed to get to the Kazegumi and Tsukigumi, some to the Yumegumi.

"Well I guess that answer my questions over the Paris Kagekidan." Benji says with a smile. "But why you are a junior here and not there?" Akiho squirms a bit. "All the trainees are send to Tokyo to train. And there aren't many trainees so it would be too expensive to all the Kagekidans to have training grounds for us." She answers. "I understand. But why you aren't on the Ikazuchigumi? You are daughter of a member of a flower division." Benji asks.

"I don't have a very developed spirit energy. So I became a junior in hope to increase the little that I have." She replies shyly. "But I don't understand the why of most of our trainings and why we are chosen to deal with the cooking and the cafeteria." Benji doesn't know the answer. "I think that is to make you all work as a team. Learning how to work with others under stress. And cooking for a base is stressing. But also helps you to develop your reflexes and focus. You need to pay attention to the meal that you are preparing." He says after thinking over the information.

Akiho thinks over his words and they made some sense. "You should eat before it gets cold." She says with a blush. "And what it is?" Benji asks moving to the table. "Okonomiyaki" she replies cheerfully. "Ugh." Benji groans. "Anything wrong?" she asks. "I hate Okonomiyaki." Benji replies. "It is not your fault I should have told that I wanted something when I called." Akiho drops a bit. "Well let's do this. I am sure that you haven't eaten anything yet. Why you don't eat it and when you are done you go pick up something else for me?" Benji says to her. "But I can't. I am on duty and it is not proper." She replies blushing deeply.

"You say to your monitor that I told you to wait so you could take another order from me and I suggested it so it doesn't matter the proper." Benji says in a firm but gentle tone. "Hai." She says understanding and she moves to sit down and eat the food. A short while later she finished and they are chatting. "What I can get you now?" she asks with a smile. Benji smiles back. "Well get me three large steaks, fries, some pasta and a large bottle of Fanta orange." He replies. "Hai! I will be back when it is done." She says after writing down his request and she moves away after trading a good bye.

Twelve hours later, Benji is still on his workshop. Yukyo peeks through the door and sees Benji who seems to have fallen in sleep over the balcony. "He must have fallen in sleep suddenly, he just shoved the things away with his arms." She mutters seeing how his arms had pushed the materials over the table. "Why he is working that hard? It can't be only because those stupid reasons."

She can see over the industrial stove a pan with boiling water. Benji fell in sleep in the middle of the process of making the last pair of dentures. "Those reasons aren't stupid." Saki whispers behind the Tachibana girl. She jumps surprised and turns around and sees Reni there too. "He is right when he guessed the why of the acting and why your mother and I did it." Reni says to Yukyo. "In a different way we do the same thing. You mother and our friends made people smile by acting and giving them dreams. Benji does that by giving to them ways to smile and pride to smile."

Meiko who was following them enter on the workshop. "Benji-taisho you should go to the bed." She says gently shaking him. Benji groans a bit and wake. "What?" he asks sleepy. "It is three in the morning and you fell in sleep on your balcony, you should go back to your room." Meiko says to him. Benji picks an egg timer and looks at it. "I do so in fifteen minutes… half hour." Benji replies before yawning. "The last one is finishing polymerizing and after that I just need to polish and it will be ready to be placed on the patient mouth. So I can deliver everything on the morning."

He places the timer down and stretches popping his spine back in place. "I will stay here to make sure that you will go there." Meiko says leaning on the balcony. "You know Yukyo that he didn't needed to work like this and that he could take longer. But he wants to give those back to everyone soon, so they can be able to smile, eat and talk with out problems." Reni says to the silver haired teen.

"Benji studded for do this. He trained and worked to do that. I think that he is also using this as a way to remind of the life that he had before we stumbled on his life and everything turned as it did." Saki says. "It gives him a sense of comfort and ease doing familiar things." Yukyo looks confused to Saki. "It doesn't matter how much adapted he seems to be, he is still trying to get a hang of the idea that no matter how much he tries his life changed in drastic ways too fast and too drastic in a very short time." She continues.

"You and everyone else had a lifetime to adjust to this and you girls all knew about this. He didn't." Reni adds. "Until a while ago Benji lived a normal life that the most troublesome decision of his life was related in which carrier to take. And now he kills and fight for protect the imperial capital."

Inside the workshop Benji take the metal case with the pressed denture from the pan and carefully removes the denture from inside. He cools it off with cool water and begins to remove any rough edges and polish it. Meiko looks at the process with curiosity from a safe distance. When Benji finishes polishing he washes to remove the polishing powders and places the denture on a small bag tagged with the name of the future owner. "Done now?" she asks. "Yes." Benji replies yawning. "I can clean up later."

They leave the workshop, the peeping trio is no where in sight. Benji and Meiko moves to the elevator. Reni and Yukyo enter on the workshop seeing the dirty floor. Yukyo looks at the table full of prosthesis ready to be delivered. "Implants, metal cores, ceramic crowns, removable partial prosthesis, removable total prosthesis, bridges, roots and one orthodontic braces?" Yukyo mutters seeing the prosthesis on the table on the respective plaster model named, bagged and ready to deliver and use.

"All those in a day of intense work. He only left for the restroom." Reni says to Yukyo, while picking up an implant. "He used teeth that he brought from Brazil and when those ran out or it wasn't of the right shape or color he crafted the tooth or teeth by himself with resin of the color of the person teeth, so it wouldn't show on he or she mouth."

"And why having all that work to make it vanish on the person mouth? Doing that his work won't be known." Yukyo says as an actress who knows that the best way to be known is being seem. "In prosthesis the important is to make it natural, in a way that no one will know that is a prosthesis. The dentist would know and also the patient. And they would talk to others that his work is so good that no one would notice it. That would make him famous. The prosthesis needs to be pretty, functional, strong, esthetically pleasant and vanish among the natural ones. Those are the requests for a good prosthesis." Reni replies with something that she heard from Benji.

"Just wait after everyone got this on they mouths I am sure that we won't even know that they once used prosthesis and we will think that is natural teeth only." Reni says. Yukyo listen half heartily

Tokyo October twelfth 20XX

Benji wakes much later than the usual and moves to his workshop. With help from Meiko he moves all the prosthesis to the dentist office to be given to the owners. Meiko is confused while Benji and the dentist chat in odontologic terms discussing over small adjusts on the prosthesis of one patient. After four long hours the last patient leaves with a new implant that vanished on his mouth.

Benji and Meiko leave the office and they have lunch with the others. Yukyo is in silence but the others are chatting over the people who are now friendlier they don't know why but they can tell that people are smiling more often. Three people know the why but stay quiet. Yukyo glares at Benji when seeing Akiho chatting with him while she places extras pieces of meat on his plate while she serves him with a smile and a hint of a blush.

Benji leaves the cafeteria after the lunch, still with his lab coat. "Benji, the commander asked to you go to her office now." Shizue says walking to the prosthetic. "Okay." He replies with a sigh. He puts his hands on his pockets and walks to Reni's office. He knows that whatever it is won't be something nice to him.

End of the chapter two:


End file.
